Imprinter, your own personal bodygaurd
by GossipGirlBeatles FANATIC
Summary: Rachel Black moves back to La Push due to an abusive ex boyfriend, what happens when she is imprinted on by Paul who is the most volatile pack member and he crosses paths with the ex who beat his imprint black and blue.
1. Back in La Push

**_Okay first fan fic! It's not good left out alot of details only just sorting out story plot, suggestions would be good! Thanks! Review!!!!_**

**_I don't own anything Stephanie Meyer does!_**

**

* * *

I leaned my head against the frosted window looking out to see how green La Push was, I remember vaguely but my mind had been somewhere else since i had moved away. I left my previous home, because of my safety, I had dated this guy and he used to beat me and stalk me. I told my dad and Jake, and Jake had to be literally chained to the ground so he would not beat the crap out of Dylan, that was his name.**

Finally we reached my dad's little house, i grabbed my bags out of the trunk of the cab and gave the driver his money, and made my way to the front door. Before i could even knock on the door i felt two warm arms around me in a bear hug.

"I missed you Rach" Jake laughed.

"I missed you too" I smiled.

"Dad went over to Sue's but he said he would be back in time for dinner, or do you wanna go there?"

"Sure, it would be good to see Sue again, Seth and Leah too"

"Cool" Jake smiled before grabbing my bags putting them i the hallway and ran to the truck, it took us about three minutes to get to Sue's.

"Rach!" Dad said ecstatically as he wheeled over towards me, "I missed you so much"

"Missed you too dad"

"Rachel, darling it's been a long time!" Sue smiled, hugging me.

"Hey Rach, we're just going to go to the supermarket and Jake has patrol but feel free to make yourself at home" Sue explained, as the three of them walked out the door. I sat down on her couch and began to watch the TV, until my phone began to ring.

"Hello"

"Rachel! You've been avoiding my calls where are you! I swear if I don't see you, you will be punished! " I heard the familiar voice i feared, it was Dylan.

"I left, Dylan. I'm at my fathers, so please leave me alone"

"You stupid bitch! Why would you do that! I didn't give you permission to leave me! What gives you the right to undermine my authority?"

"You don't own me"

"You won't be saying that when I see you next, you just wait. You will pay for this"

I hung up on him, I began to ball my eyes out, I was in love with him but when he got abusive and started to think he owned me, even to the extent of not letting me out of the house. I packed all I needed and left, I was not! Going to be stuck in a relationship like that, with every thought all the memories came flooding back, and my eyes were like a never ending waterfall.

I heard a thump, and the door open, a very large man walked through, a large good looking one at that. Or so I could see. He had short black cropped hair, Dark brown eyes and a russet skin tone.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Rachel Black, I'm Jacob's sister, who are you?"

"Paul"


	2. Anger & Imprinting

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! I didn't think anyone would read it but yeah thanks! I promise that the description of everything will be better! I hope you like this chapter! **_

_**I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer does.**_

_**Previously on Imprinter, your own personal body guard:**_

_I heard a thump, and the door open, a very large man walked through, a large good looking one at that. Or so I could see. He had short black cropped hair, Dark brown eyes and a russet skin tone._

"_Who are you?" He asked._

"_Rachel Black, I'm Jacob's sister, who are you?"_

"_Paul"_

"Oh, hello, I'm sorry I'm such a mess" I sniffled, looking away and wiping my eyes. Paul looked disorientated and slightly angry, he leaned against the doorway and looked down at me, i finished wiping away my tears and looked up at him properly now with clearer. Standing about 6'7 feet tall, extremely built, and looking like a freaking god, I soon became embarrassed at the state I was in. I saw him staring at me, like he had just seen a ghost, what was on my face! Why is he staring at me?

"Where's Jake?" he said in a low voice, still staring at me with a blank expression.

"He went out" I said, I would've said patrolling but I wasn't sure if he was in the pack so i didn't want to put my foot in my mouth.

"Patrolling?" He asked, well he just answered whether he knew or not.

"Are you in the pack?" I said, my voice shaking.

"Yes, I am, tell him that i am looking for him" he demanded.

"Uh, sure thing" I smiled crookedly.

"Why are you crying" he still hadn't removed his gaze from me.

"I'm sorry I don't know you, i don't like to disclose that information" I said.

"Well, you'll get to know me so then you can tell me" he said in a low tone, why is he staring at me like that. Like he was hypnotised, i looked down at his body and it was shaking slightly.

"If you believe that then yes, probably" I said, i rubbed my upper arm and my jumper came up half way up my arm, revealing massive black bruises and deep cuts. When I realised that they were showing i quickly pulled my sleeve down, flinching as i made contact with my injuries that I had received off of Dylan because my friend, Liz had called me and I answered the phone without his permission. I looked up at Paul, and he was shaking uncontrollably, his face turned from a calm hypnotised expression to an outraged look.

"Where did they came from!" he roared, and stepped towards me.

"Get way from me!" I yelled back, I was afraid he was about to hit me, by the look on his face and the tone of how he was talking, i feared him. The way Dylan treated me made me fear every man, even sometimes my brother and father when they saw red. Except Paul was much more frightening, he was taken aback when i yelled at him but he stepped forward yet again.

I began to cry, "Please, Please! Don't hurt me!" I sobbed. Paul looked down at me and he saw red he walked ran out the door and smashed everything on the way there, and then I heard a howl and loud thuds across the ground.

**PAULS P.O.V**

I walked into Sam and Emily's, and Sam was sitting at the table, as i walked in Sam looked up.

"Paul, find Jacob and alert his pack, we have three alerts, and i suspect they are not normal vampires" Sam said slowly. Bloodsuckers, if there is one thing in this world I hate the most it's those filthy creatures, I barely even tolerate association with the Cullen's.

"Okay, I'll go find him now" I said as I walked out the door towards my truck, I hopped in and then headed to Billy's. I got out and knocked on the door, no one home. Then they'll definitely be at Sue's. And if not there then the bloodsuckers, that was my last resort. It took me another three minutes to get to Sue's I rushed in side, like something was pulling me there.

Stepping inside, I walked into the lounge room, one of the most beautiful women i have ever seen was in there, long black wavy hair, around 5'4 as i could see. I don't know why but i had an extreme urge just to go over and hold her. I can't explain the feeling. And then thats when i remembered the pack talking about what i was feeling, at one of the bonfires, imprinting.

I just imprinted, i bloody imprinted! Now I would be one of those sick lovey dovey wolves sacrificing everything for a single being. Ugh!

"Who are you?" I asked, hoping she would look up at me. Like i predicted, she did.

"Rachel Black, I'm Jacob's sister, who are you?" she looked up and her big brown eyes red and bloodshot, she was crying.

"Paul" I simply said, i was debating whether to run out the door and never come back or do what i was told by my Alpha. She started blubbering on about how much of a mess she was, it then went quiet. Right Alpha's orders.

"Where's Jake?" I said, I couldn't help it i had to stare at her it was like my eyes were super glued to her, something would not let me pull my eyes away from her.

"He went out" she said.

"Patrolling?"

"Are you in the pack?" her voice trembled.

"Yes, I am, tell him I'm looking for him" I said, she had been crying. May as well ask.

"Sure" she smiled.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

She went on about how she didn't know me and that she didn't tell people personal things, well if i go back to the pack and they confirm i am have just imprinted then she will know me extremely well. She began to rub her arms, i suspected she was cold. But that didn't matter at all when i focused on the cuts and bruises all over her arms. I immediately saw red; nothing mattered but her safety to me at this point.

"Who did this!" I yelled with such a temper that I was surprised i didn't phase at that moment.

"Get away from me!" This pained me so much, nothing hurt me more than this, to hear my imprint tell me that she didn't want me near her. But I had to ignore what she said I had to see what had happened to her, I stepped closer.

"Please don't hurt me!" she sobbed. Why would I hurt her! Is she crazy! I would never hurt her, not even in my nightmares. Then I knew I was going to phase and I wouldn't do that around her, in case i would hurt her. I stormed out of the house and hit a few vases on the way and slammed the door behind me, I ran and didn't even bother to stop and preserve my clothes, I just phased and ran harder and faster than I had before.

_JAKE! SAM! I roared in my thoughts._

_I stopped and heard them run towards me._

_What is it this time Paul? Jake sighed._

_Rachel, I imprinted on her, I said as i awaited Jake's reaction._

_I hoped you liked it, I'm not sure if it's good but i would like to know what you think about it so please subscribe and review! Thanks so much! :)_


	3. Wrath Of Mighty Jake!

_**I do not own anything, Stephanie Meyer does! :) The woman is a genius!!**_

**Previously on Imprinter, your own personal bodyguard: **

_**JAKE! SAM! I roared in my thoughts.**_

_**I stopped and heard them run towards me.**_

_**What is it this time Paul? Jake sighed.**_

_**Rachel, I imprinted on her, I said as i awaited Jake's reaction.**_

_C'mon Paul! Stop messing around, now what, Jake roared into laughter._

_I'm serious! When I walked into Sue's it was like I had never felt anything like that before! She was the only one I saw, it was like she only mattered, I sincerely explained._

_Its true Jacob, We all felt like that, Sam said understandingly._

_Let me get this straight, the sleaze here, imprinted on my sister, THE SLEAZE! Jake yelled into his thoughts._

_Excuse me! Man, I've been with a few girls but im not the sleaze, I said defensively_

Jake then ran off into the forest and his thoughts were no longer heard, he must have phased. And with that, Sam and I phased as well, Sam being extra prepared and brought me a pair of clothes. When walked out of the forest into the field walking to Sam and Emily's.

"He didn't attack me Sam, what is up with that?" I was really confused I wasn't sure how he would react, well I did, violently especially because it was his sister, but he didn't. And that was just really strange.

"Jacob has learnt control Paul, he doesn't need to lash out at every thing like you do, he's an Alpha to his pack he has to be controlled" Sam explained.

"I understand that Sam, but its _Rachel_ he should've lost his temper" I still didn't get it.

Next thing I knew I heard the roar of Jake's Rabbit, I turned around and he was behind the wheel of it and racing towards me, before i could even phase or move out of the way, I felt the metal of his car hit me with bone crushing force, I was knocked to the ground, and I felt immense pain. Jake got out of the car and dragged me up by my collar and started pounding my face with his fist, he grabbed my hair slammed my head into the ground and stood on it. Sam stood there watching, even if he got into this he wouldn't be able to stop Jake, all three of us knew that. Jake started to kick my stomach, then quickly ran over to a pile of wood and pick up a piece that had nails in it and splinters all over it.

Aggravation flushed over his face as he took the plank of wood and hit me continuously with it; I had never seen him this mad! Ever! Normally I would fight him back although I couldn't stand up, most of the bones had been broken in my body, If i were a normal person i would be dead right now but every passing second I began to heal and regain my strength. I felt my bones reconnect to each other and the pain began to fade, I stood up and Jake took a step back, I began to shake extremely.

Jacob took a step forward put his hand around my throat and held me up above his head I kicked him with all the force I had within me and he dropped me, but as i landed on my feet he spear tackled me to the ground and began to punch me.

"YOU HURT HER! I WILL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I WILL! IF YOU TREAT HER LIKE SHIT THE WAY YOU TREAT MOST OF THE GIRLS YOU'VE DATED LIKE THE MAN WHORE YOU ARE! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU! DO NOT HURT HER!" he screamed.

"Jacob! That's enough! Paul has learnt his lesson!" Paul demanded.

"Jake, I could never hurt her, I'm not going to treat her horribly like I have to other women. You know how much an imprint means! Why can't you just trust me!" I pleaded.

"I will, but you hurt her and i will thump the crap out of you and it will be worse than this, so save up for you funeral Paul" Jake said. Stepping back and hopping into his Rabbit.

"One chance Paul! One chance!" He yelled as he drove off.

"At least he didn't kill you" Sam smirked, such an optimist."

**I know this was short chapter, but i hoped you liked it!! Did anyone expect that as Jakes reaction? Tell me what you think of his reaction. I didn't have Paul fight back because; if he did Jake would not allow him one chance with Rachel. **

**In reply to jalapeno1011 ****– Can't wait to hear Jake's response... So what did you think of that?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Review on every chapter please constructive criticism and praise would be good! **

**Please && Thankyouuu :)**


	4. I'm Dying Paul

**Okay, so I'm updating like once every 2 hours and I think that's pretty good! Coz it occupies my boredomness! - I can't spell haha: P Ohhh and maybe I should proof read my stories before i post them because i just read them all and there are spelling and grammar mistakes! And wrong words that just make it confusing! So sorry! :) **

**Jalapeno1011****- Yes, But she was frightened of Paul so why would she go out there especially when they were away from Sue's.... But you do have a point I will put Rachel in a fight or two for you okay? How does that sound? Would you like anything to be added in there? Suggestions :)**

_**In the last chapter:**_

"_I will, but you hurt her and i will thump the crap out of you and it will be worse than this, so save up for you funeral Paul" Jake said. Stepping back and hopping into his Rabbit._

"_One chance Paul! One chance!" He yelled as he drove off._

"_At least he didn't kill you" Sam smirked, such an optimist._

Jacob's P.O.V

How dare he imprint on MY sister! MY SISTER! What was up with that! He was the most pissed off wolf in the entire pack and he had to imprint on Rachael! It's not right! As if i didn't have enough on my plate at the moment! Three crazy super powered leeches! Renesmee, Rachael, Rachel's ex boyfriend who has a death wish Dylan and now the Man whore Paul! I know that when the imprinter imprints on the imprintee, no wolf would harm their imprint. But it's PAUL! I don't think Rachael can handle a wolf that has a temper that can't be controlled right now. When she has been emotionally, mentally and physically been scarred by a temperamental, abusive, psychotic, and obsessive ex boyfriend.

I am only giving Paul once chance because I know what it's like to be away from your imprint and it kills. Literally, I have felt no pain –even physically- as painful as that! It's the worst, but if he treats her right then there is my blessing. But he we have his hands full with her, no doubt.

I drove my way back to Sue's I had to see if Rach was alright, he must have flipped out and done something because thats just who he is and he doesn't like the idea of even imprinting but I guess thats all gone down the drain now. I parked the Rabbit, and ran into the house. Rachel had her knees pulled up to her chest and her head leaning against them and was obviously crying her eyes out. As I walked towards her I felt glass crushing beneath my foot steps.

"Jake!" She wept, and flung her self at me.

"Rach, it's okay! He would never hurt you!" I said hugging her.

"He just got angry, he saw this" she said, pulling up her sleeve to reveal deep purple coloured bruises and deep cuts. I knew he beat her but I didn't know it was this bad! I couldn't bare to even comprehend what would be going on in Paul's mind when he saw that. I wonder what he'll do when he sees the rest of her body and who did this to her. "And then yelled at me! I didn't know what to do and he ran out the door smashing the vases"

"It's alright Rach, he freaked out when he saw it, he just got protective he knew you were my sister and got angry. He would NEVER take it out on you I promise, take my word for it" I said.

"I will Jake, We had better clean this up before Sue gets home" she said still crying but her tears slowly stopping.

"No I'll clean it up, you lie down okay?" I said putting her on the couch.

"I can help Jake"

"No I will clean it"

"But-"

"No! I will clean it just rest you had a long trip" I said, getting the dustpan and broom. When I walked into the kitchen I heard the front door open.

"Mum! I'm hungry! What's for dinner?" Seth boomed through the house.

"Seth! You idiot, shut up! Don't be so loud" Leah scolded.

"Shut up Lee, you're hungry too! Admit it!"

"I am, but i don't make myself sound like a sub woofer!" Leah said as she walked into the lounge room.

"Leah! Seth!" Rachael smiled, hugging the both of them.

"Oh thats right mum told me that you would be here when we got home! It's great to see you Rach" Seth smiled.

"Yeah Rach I missed you" Leah said. Leah and Rachael have always been pretty good friends.

"Seth, your mum and Billy went to the sup-" before Rachael could even finish her sentence. Sue and Billy walked through the front door with the groceries.

"We're back!" Sue and Billy laughed.

"Mum! Food me!" Seth demanded.

"Us! " Leah corrected.

"Okay hold your horses! Jake, what did you do now!" Sue scolded.

"Sorry, Paul was over and he got a bit angry, he imp-" as soon as the start of the word came out, dad shot me a look of oh-no-he-didn't-just-imprint-on-my-little-girl.

I took him into the dining room.

"Tell me you took care of him, I did, but I'm letting him have a chance with her"

"That's alright son, I know that he wouldn't hurt her, it's just i didn't expect it to be Rachael"

"Yeah, same here"

"He'll take care of her, i know he will" and he wheeled out towards Sue.

Rachael's P.O.V

We spent three hours at Sue's, and I decided to take a walk. I told Jake and dad that I would be fine and I didn't need anyone with me. I looked down at my phone and t had said.

One new message, so I opened it.

Received from: Dylan at 3:05pm 18/2/10

_Baby, I'm sorry come back to me, actually no I'll go to you. Actually I already am, I'm in La Push at the small motel around the corner from your fathers, yes i remember. Meet me there now! We'll take a walk down at the beach. See you soon, Dylan._

I debated whether to go to him or not, and I decided to go to see what he had to say to see if he had changed. I walked to the beach and texted him and said 'meet me at the beach, im there now'. About five minutes I saw him walk towards me. Angry, was an expression I saw regularly on his face, but this was a different one. Dylan was smirking.

"You think you could get away from me so easy! Are you that stupid that I would not find you and punish you for leaving my house! UNDERMINING MY AUTHORITY! YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!" he screamed, I tried to run but he grabbed me by my hair and threw me down in the sand, grabbed my throat and strangled me, punching the living daylights out of me.

JAKE! JAKE! WHERE ARE YOU!

I couldn't say anything he blocked my wind pipe, why did i come here, why did i leave the safety i was in when i was with Jake, Leah and Seth. I tried to open my eyes but I just couldn't. I then felt him pick me up and drown my head into the water of the beach he kicked me smashed my head into the ground and left my body on the shore half in the water.

"I expect to see you at that hotel so we can go back home! This will teach you, if you don't come back I will come looking for you and your punishment will be worse then this" He laughed evilly, and walked off.

**2 HOURS LATER**

I felt as though I was dying slowly and painfully I couldn't get up. I couldn't move. Then I opened my eyes to see a menacingly large figure walk towards me, i couldn't see properly as my vision was blurred. The figure came closer at a fast pace.

"Paul?"

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" he said completely scared.

"Help me please, i beg you get me back to my brother, I'm dying" I sobbed.

"Baby, you're not dying. Not on my watch" He said, as he picked me up in his arms and began to run with me

"Im dying Paul help me please" Was all I could say before everything went black...

What'd ya think? Was it good!? I hope you like it, yes I know poor Rachel especially with whats happening to her at the moment...

Will she die? I don't know, yet. But review every chapter tell me what you think and if i should continue the story. So yeah... Please review

Please && Thankyouuuu :)


	5. Your Smile Is Infectious :

**I don't own anything Stephanie Meyer does.**

_**

* * *

**_

In the last chapter:

"_Help me please, i beg you get me back to my brother, I'm dying" I sobbed._

"_Baby, you're not dying. Not on my watch" He said, as he picked me up in his arms and began to run with me_

"_Im dying Paul help me please" Was all I could say before everything went black..._

* * *

Paul P.O.V

"Paul!" Jake rushed over, "help me look for Rachael, she said she wouldn't leave long, it's been two hours!" he said frantically.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything, there would be absolutely be no way we wouldn't find her in La Push, its too small to be lost here, unless you're new. Except Rachael is a native. Unless, someone hurt her! No! Who would hurt her! Maybe where she got those bruises and cuts from. Stop it Paul! Best case scenario! Best case scenario! .KILLTHEM! Best case scenario best case scenario! Who ever hurt her had a horrible way to die. Seriously, who in there right mind would hurt her, she's an angel! Great I'm shaking like crazy, how i work myself up. AT the moment im imagining her dead, no, that will NEVER happen!

Where to look, where to look, first beach! I didn't get my truck, I just tied my clothes around my ankle and phased. Nothing mattered anymore except where she was, the state she was in and if she was safe. It seemed like hours before I reached first beach, i was talking feet long strides which seemed like baby steps when i got anxious.

I phased and quickly threw my clothes on, i began to run down the beach along the shore, I was sure i wasn't going to find her, but that was until i heard her voice squeak my name. I ran towards the sound and the next thing i found was Rachael, battered and almost drowning on the shore. .THIS..! I began to shake immensely.

"Oh my god what happened to you!" I gritted between my teeth.

"Help me please, i beg you to get me back to my brother" she sobbed, i tried not to phase right then and there when those words left her mouth, that she was _dying_.

"Baby, your not dying. Not on my watch" I said lightly as i scooped her up in my arms.

"Im dying Paul please help me" she said before she closed her eyes. No! No! Don't die on me! As i was running with her I checked her pulse, she still had one. Only just though, where to go? Last resort! The leeches! I ran as fast as I could, ringing Jake on the way.

"JAKE!" I screamed.

"Paul! What's wrong what happened!" Jake answered.

Rachael I found her, something happened I-I- d-d-on't know what, Im going to the bloodsuckers, meet you there" I hung up.

Leeches, I was so glad that the packs had a good relationship with them; I guess i would have to deal with them, but the Leader, Carlisle or something is THE best doctor apparently. He can fix her.

It took me 5 minutes on my own feet to get there; I didn't stop to ring the door bell i just stormed into the house.

"BLOODSUCKERS!" I boomed throughout the house.

"Paul?" Bella walked in the room with Renesmee.

"Look, I know that I haven't been on the best speaking terms with you. Or any of them as a matter of fact, i despise them. But please, please, fix her" I pleaded "I will do _anything_!"

That's when Bella's eyes switched to a broken Rachael in my arms.

"CARLISLE! GET HERE NOW!"

"Yes, Bella what is it-" he looked at Rachael and I "Get her upstairs, get her hooked up Bella, you know the drill Paul, you go with Bella while I get some blood, I think she has lost most of hers" Carlisle said as he stepped into doctor mode.

I looked down at Rachael once we had her in the small room on the hospital bed, why the Cullen's have one in their own home i don't know, but it didn't matter they had the resources for her. They could save her, she was not dying! No way!

Her eyes fluttered open "I'm sorry to burden you, putting you through all this" she said looking up at me. I knelt beside the bed, and held her hand.

"You, are no burden and you never would be" I said looking into her eyes.

"Where is she!" Jake yelled as he ran into the room.

"Jake!" she said not even moving not that she could.

"WHERE IS HE! RACHAEL WHERE! I'LL KILL HIM! I WILL RIP HIS THROAT OUT! WHERE IS HE!" Jake screamed at her.

"Jake! Don't yell at her" I growled.

"I will yell at her for all i like! There is no way he could've just found her! You met him didn't you! DIDNT YOU!" he continued.

"DON'T YELL AT HER!" I growled again.

"I'm sorry, Im just worried about her" Jake said much quieter.

"Wait- wait, who is he?" I said beginning to shaking. He must have been the one who had done this, he must of been the one who gave her those bruises and cuts, he must of been the reason she came back. ...DIE!

"Paul, Paul! Calm down!" Jake said as he saw with every passing moment me beginning to shake.

"No. Jake. Who ever did this will pay!"

"Good lets go get him now!"

"No Jake! I'm not leaving her until I know she's okay"

"Then I'll find him"

"He's gone" we heard Rachel squeak.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Jake gritted between his teeth.

"Exactly that, he's gone. He went back home, please don't follow him. I just want him to leave me alone, please leave him" Rachel pleaded.

"If we go pay him a visit he will never even think of you again" Jake replied.

"He will come back and find me and hurt me maybe even kill me!" she cried.

"Look, he will NEVER! Lay a hand on you. I'll be taking care of you" I said, gripping onto her hand tighter.

"You don't know that, and why will you be taking care of me?"

"Because, you are family now I've made it my responsibility, don't ask, I'll make sure he never see's you again"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Paul, do you have to apologise to Rachel about something" Jacob hinted.

"Ohh yes, I'm sorry for scaring you earlier on, I had alot on my mind, I promise never to scare you like that ever again"

"It's okay; I shouldn't have been so scared of you"

"No it was my fault"

**4 HOURS LATER**

Rachel P.O.V

I had been in this bed for hours now, as sore as i was i just wanted to go back to Dad's and go to sleep but Carlisle didn't want me to fall asleep in case i had a concussion, which no doubt I probably did. I'm so glad that Paul found me when he did, i probably would have been dead if it weren't for him. I owe him my life, i owe him everything. Why he was being the way he was towards me at this moment in time i did not know. Back at Sue's he was so angry, but here he was being so kind and caring. And I am grateful of that.

Jake went out to patrol, but Paul never left my side, it must have been fairly uncomfortable for him kneeling on the ground for the past couple of hours.

"Paul?" I asked to see if he was awake.

He shot a look of urgency before he yelled "Car-"

"I'm fine I was just seeing if you were awake"

"Oh yes I am awake, obviously"

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"Yes I am but im not letting go of your hand and im not leaving you side"

"You can sit on the bed you know"

"No, I'm too tall for that bed I won't fit and you would have to move"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Why do you care?"

"What do you mean?"

"You barely know me why do you care if Im alright"

"Well it's a long story"

"I have time"

"Well you know the Quileutte legends?"

"Of course I know every single legend"

"Well I impr-" i was cut off when Carlisle walked in the room.

"Rachel, I reviewed your condition and you have no broken bones or fractures, but you do have incredibly bad bruising, and some spraining. I suggest when you go home that you stay in bed for the next two days. You need your rest" Carlisle stated.

"Thankyou so much Carlisle, I appreciate it, so i can leave?" I asked asked.

"Yes you may leave, but I would try not to stay on your feet i will go and retrieve a wheelchair for you" he said just about to walk out the door.

"No, need doc, I'll carry her" Paul said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me out of the bed.

"Paul no, you don't need to pick me up" I said frantically trying to get me to pull him down.

"Nope, it's fine. Your light as a feather and this is more convenient anyway" he said taking me down to a truck outside.

"Are you sure? I can walk"

"No you will not walk! You heard what he said.

"Fine" I said, as I snuggled closer to him, he was so unnaturally warm, but i guess it's a trait that comes with the territory of being a wolf. He opened the car door and set me down into the seat and did up my belt. It was a quiet drive home, Paul kept his arm around me when he realised he was cold and kept one hand on the wheel and looked straight ahead.

We reached home, and no one was there, I figured dad must have been at Sue's still, which didn't suprise me. Paul carried me into my room and set me down on the bed.

"I will be in the lounge watching TV while you get dressed"

"Okay" I said as i slowly limped over to the dresser, I picked out my nighty and tried to get dressed but it just wasn't working for me.

I struggled for about 5 minutes before I called Paul.

"Paul?"

"Yes" he rushed through my door.

"I can't get dressed it hurts too much, I need help"

"Ohh, uhh I guess i could help with that"

"Thanks" I smiled at him.

He smiled back "your smile is infectious"

"So is yours"

_**

* * *

So how was that chapter? Did you like it? I hope you did!!! :) Subscribe and review!!!!**_

_**Please && Thankyouuuuu :)**_

_**P.S REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. The Approval

**_I don't own anything - Stephanie Meyer does though!!! :)_**

* * *

I didn't want Jake or Paul to bring up the subject of Dylan. I most definitely did not want to see Dylan, but eventually I would. He would come find me and drag me back home, I knew that, I'm almost positive Dylan knew that as well. The past hour was quite awkward might I mention. First, Paul had to get me dressed, and he saw most aspects of me. But I guess I couldn't complain as no one else was there to help me, plus it was a bit strange. He was... what the word...was Caring! The impression i got from him was well one, a seriously good freaking looking hottie! I mean seriously, dark chocolate eyes, that native Quileute skin tone, extremely buff, full on muscle man! Body builder or something like that! But he wasn't the freaky type of body builder that was on steroids with veins popping out of his arms, but he did have _massive_ muscles! Not that that was a bad thing because it wasn't! It was dayumm fine!

Man was he tall! Standing about i between 6'5 – 6'8 feet! He towered over me by a mile! Short black cropped hair that suited him so well. Gosh he was attractive! No! Stop it Rachel! That's bad you don't think that way! Anyway back to the impressions, secondly, he seemed more like a temperamental playboy ass than a kind, sweet and caring guy but because of the way he is treating me made me drop the first impression.

Back to awkward, when I had finished my pathetic attempt at dressing myself and had to get the assistance of the hunk- i mean Paul, we sat in the lounge room on my Dad's small little couch and began to watch a movie, horror to be specific. It was so awkward because we were squished up on the couch and he stiffened his posture every time I would jump at the movie. Paul inched further away; I think he was afraid that he would hurt me more than i already was. My gaze began to travel around the room and locked onto his eyes, once realising he began to stare back looking at me with such an intensity I'm surprised I didn't look away but I continued to stare back. It went on for about two minutes before I pulled out of it.

"Paul?" I said, watching him snap out of what seemed to be like hypnotism.

"Yes?" He replied.

"It's been hours, I'm beginning to think that you are starting to decide to go home"

"Do you want me to?"

"I would feel safer if you stayed until Dad and Jake got home, would you stay until then?" I asked, hoping he would stay, I didn't feel like being alone.

"If you want me to"

"That would be good, but now I feel tired so I might go to bed, uhh TV should keep you occupied until they come back" I said as I began to get up, but Paul stopped me in the process as he shot up from the couch and knocked my legs from underneath me and caught the rest of my body in his other arm, carrying me to my room, pulling back the covers and putting me under them and then pulling the covers back up.

"Have good dreams, Rachel" I heard him whisper as I began to drift off...

**PAUL'S P.O.V**

As I watched her drift off, I took a spare pillow from her bed and set it down at the end of her bed and began to fall asleep myself. I wanted to be as close as possible to her without pushing my boundaries. As i was lying there i couldn't help but think how different tonight would be if Carlisle hadn't interrupted when I was telling Rachel I had imprinted on her. I'm not sure how she will take it, but i suspect not very well. But that didn't matter; I took Carlisle butting into the conversation between her and I as a sign, a sign to just postpone the whole imprint thing for a while.

That made sense; I didn't want to freak her off and have her run away from me, that would just be absolutely horrible, and i most definitely would never in this whole entire universe be able to handle that. I would probably lose my temper, which was nothing different in everyone's books.

Just as I began to drift off, I heard the front door open.

"Rachel, baby are you okay?" said a panicked voice, that sounded like Billy's they were home.

"Paul?" Jake said. I sat up and walked out, she's in there. I was lying on the floor. I said as Jake shot me a grateful look and Billy wheeled past me, he went to the side of her bed and kissed her forehead, and tuned to me.

He held his hand out, wanting me to shake it, so i did.

"Thankyou Paul, you brought her back here and looked after her until we arrived back, I am grateful for you finding my little girl. You have my blessing Paul"

"Thankyou Billy, that means alot to me" I said appreciatively.

"Yeah Paul, I guess I over reacted, you are good for her, as I have seen" Jake said.

"It's fine, i think I should head off, but i will be over here in the morning" I said, as i walked back into Rachel's room, and went to her bed and sat on the side of it. I held her hand as I watched her sleep for about a minute then I kissed her cheek, and said goodnight.

Just as I was walking out the door I heard her whisper "Paul" must have been sleep talking, i looked back and smiled to myself, must've been good dreams I wished her if I happen to be in them, I walked forward hopped in my truck and headed home.

My Imprint, all I care about.

* * *

**Okay Jalapeno 1011 – what did you think of that? There was less dialogue then usual and more of the description stuff.**

**Thanks for reviewing and subscribing everyone!! But It doesn't matter if you commented once, or 50 million times.... KEEP COMMENTING!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry if the chapter doesn't make sense im tired as and just wanted this posted so yeahhhh....**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please && Thankyouuu :)**


	7. Heartbreak

**_Hey guys thanks for reviews... Some of you big Paul fans that read this won't be so happy. Poor Paul._**

**_I don't own anything Stephanie Meyer does._**

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

I woke up, and the room began to spin, then a deep pain shot through my head as I sat up, great, headache, fantastic. I walked over to the duchess near the door and searched the draws for panadol, Ka ching! Found it, I popped two capsules out of the packet and walked out into the kitchen for a glass of water. On the way out of the kitchen in the small dining room, Dad and Jake were massacring a pile of pancakes.

"Hey dad", I said pecking his cheek, "Hey bro", I said ruffling his hair.

"Hey Rach, want some?" Jake asked, I shook my head, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was last night but still really sore" I said slowly.

"I will find him, and i will kill him, you know that don't you"

"Leave it Jake! He hurt me now it's time to move on!" I began to raise my voice

"No! How can you even stand him to get away with what he did to you!" Jake began to shake.

"Because! He'll just come back and hurt me more if you pay him a visit, so leave it Jake! LEAVE IT! " I started yelling.

"You still love him don't you? That's why you don't want me to kill him! Rachel, you're unbelievable!" Jake scolded "How can you love him!"

"Look you two! Stop it, Jake leave her alone! Rachel, I agree with Jake but it takes time to get over these things" Dad said understandingly.

"Whatever, Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna have a shower" I said walking out of the hallway.

Jake was right, I did still love Dylan, irrespective of what he did to me, I still loved him, without the abusiveness he was a really great guy to me, I couldn't just let go of what i felt for him. And every minute I was here all I wanted to do was run back to Dylan, I love him. It will take time to get over that, like Dad said. I just didn't know about Jake, he probably thinks the worst of me now. But hey I guess he would get over that too. I'm so stupid for loving Dylan, extremely stupid.

After I had my shower, I wrapped the towel around me and made my way to my room, without noticing what I was doing I ran into something hard, I looked up and it was the one and only, Paul. Blushing a deep red "I-Uhmmm, hi" was all I could say, extremely embarrassed at this point, I tried to cover myself up with my arms, it wasn't working very well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't you were... uhh" He took a step back, looked me up and down with a wide grin.

"I'm uhh, gonna uhh get changed so uhh yeah" I said, and ran the rest of the way to my room. Gee! And I thought last night was awkward, just then he saw me half naked, ohhhh yay! Gosh and the look on his face, that stupid grin, ugh could make me sick.

I quickly grabbed my dark blue skinny jeans, a white singlet and a dark grey cardigan jumper. Then pulled my hair up into a messy bun, and walked out of my room. I didn't know Paul was coming over this morning.

"Hey sorry about before, i uhh didn't know" he apologised.

"It's okay; I just uhh hope that doesn't happen again, like our little run in before."

"Yeah, do you wanna go for a walk like in the forest or something?" he asked.

"The forest?", what a strange place.

"Yeah, I uhh wanna show you something" he smiled. Ahh, probably seeing him in wolf form, actually i did kind of want to see that.

"You wanna show me yourself in wolf form"

"Yeah actually I did"

"Ohh, okay I guess. Is that safe?"

"Usually not, especially me, but it's you so I guess i can keep it under control" he smiled.

"Ohh okay"

"Lets go" he grabbed my hand and led me out the door to the forest.

We began walking for about ten minutes when we stopped. He turned and looked at me.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet for the whole walk" he asked inquisitively.

"Just thinking" I sighed.

"About?"

"Dylan"

"Dylan? Who's that" he began to shake.

"My ex boyfriend"

"The one who did that to you?" he asked his voice beginning to sound angrier, as he pointed to my bruises.

"Yes" was all I could say, what else was I supposed to say, yeah i love the guy who beat the crap out of me, and I wanna run back to him like a little pathetic woman who is too clingy, wait, i wasn't clingy. But the word just seemed to flow with my thought process.

"What are thinking about him?" he asked.

"That i still love him" I said slowly.

Paul's P.O.V

"..Him?" was all I could say when she tole me that she still loved her ex boyfriend. My imprint loves someone and it's not me.

This pained me so very much, nothing hurt more than hearing that, at the moment when those words left her mouth, my heart broke.

* * *

**_Like I said doesnt it just wanna make your heartbreak! Poor Paul! :( _**

**_REVIEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Please && Thankyouuu :)_**


	8. The soon regretted decision

_I could literally feel it shattering into a million pieces, it was like it was being torn apart very slowly hitting every nerve it possibly could then it felt like it was on fire, the burning anger inside of me rose and I knew I wouldn't be able to contain it for very long. I didn't know what to do, I began to shake uncontrollably so I ran, I ran way into the forest, where she would not reach me. Because if she happened to find me I knew that I would hurt her, I knew that one hundred percent and never, would i lay a hand on a beautiful creature like that._

_As I was running, I couldn't help but think would she ever, ever love me? Would she get over him and come to me? Would she see that bastard for the ass he is and run to me? For me to protect her? To all those questions, I had no idea, i really didn't. Don't worry, you imprinted on her, she's supposed to come to you, so let her get over him. And then you will be the happiest man on this planet, hopefully._

Rachel's P.O.V

He just ran off, didn't say anything just ran off, and left me here, by myself in the forest. Where i could possibly get eaten by some mutant squirrel or something along those lines, weird things happen in La Push, let me tell you that.

I didn't bother moving, he would come back, probably needed to do some pack duty, patrol maybe, hmm, i don't know. As I sat there I thought, maybe I should consult Paul on moving back with Dylan, I'm sure if I did everything right he wouldn't hurt me, he would have no reason. Dylan is a great guy, he took care of me, loved me and i couldn't ask for anything else, but sometimes i just made him really angry and im sorry for that.

Yes, I think I will move back, it would be good for me, im sick of missing Dylan, im sick of being away from him, and i most certainly am sick of being here in La Push, it's not that I hated it, it was just too much of a reminder of mum and how things were, unfortunately mum's death was something i never really got over. I still get extremely emotional over it, but anyone would really.

1 hour later

After almost an hour and a half of debating with myself, i decided that i am moving back, but I may never move back unless Paul comes back! So he can lead me out the forest, I wasn't travelling through it by myself without the freaky wolf man with me, who knows, like i said before mutant squirrels could jump me! Okay maybe I was just being silly but everything and anything is possible, no doubt about that. Come on Paul where are you? Then I heard a crunching sound. Speaking of the devil, it was Paul.

"Finally! Where were you!" I scolded.

"Sorry, i uhh, wolf emergency" he said lightly.

"Okay whatever, take me back to my Dad's, come on haven't got all day! Lets go!" I said, walking a fast pace in the way we came.

"Why the hurry?" he asked.

"Because I want to pack and see flight times"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving La Push and moving back with Dylan, I just miss him too much"

"What if he hurts you again! Like on the beach! How can you live with that! How can you go back!" he said his temper starting to flare.

"Look Paul, you don't know me very well and you may not understand my motives but i sure as hell do! So please just accept my wishes because im moving back there and there is nothing you can do about it!" I said aggravated, who was he to question me, some random that i barely know is who he is!

He began to shake again, look i have to get back to Sam and the pack but you just follow this path straight ahead, and then you will find your destination okay, it was nice knowing you Rachel, keep in touch?" he asked.

I scoffed, "We'll see."

And we parted ways, was it me or did he just suddenly act really odd. Okay it wasn't me because he was acting odd, but i guess it won't bother me anymore, like I'll ever see him again in my lifetime, and if i did those chances were rare, he's not one of those people that i would wish to keep in contact with.

I checked flights on the computer and there was one in the next hour, so i packed my bags, said goodbye to dad and jake, with much conflict might i add, they wouldn't let me go, but i threw the 'Im an adult now i can make my own decisions now and i don't need you to tell me what to do' card. It works every time, Jake drove me to the airport arguing with me to stay, but i wasn't listening I ended up tuning out after we pulled out of the driveway. I hugged Jake, and walked onto the plane.

Ahh, soon in two or three hours i would be back in Dylan's arms and I liked that thought!

Paul's P.O.V

I phased yet again and just ran, i ran until my legs were numb I ran until i couldn't run anymore. I needed to get away, my imprint is going back to the A-hole and she still loves him, I thought my role as the Imprinter was to protect her and not let her go to her death but i guess i did the complete opposite. What an idiot I am, wait till Jake hears this he's gonna give me a hard time like he usually would, and let me tell you something that never ends up good. Because i barely take anyone's shit, but now I was just a vulnerable target. And unfortunately I knew that I would be like that for i don't know how long but I while.

_Paul? Paul!, I heard Sam and Jake in my head._

_What do you want, I snapped._

_I tried to stop her man but she wouldn't listen i tried so hard, Jake pleaded._

_No you couldn't of stopped her she has a stubborn mindset and you couldn't do anything about it, I thought slowly._

_True, but don't worry she'll be back, Jake said confidently._

* * *

Tell me what you thought!!!!! REVIEW!!!

Please && Thankyouuuu :)


	9. The Ex Boyfriends Destruction

_**1 year later**_

It's been a long time since i saw my imprint, and I guess I would have gone insane but I made Sam put me on patrol whenever my mind began to wander to her. The physical and emotional pain is so unbearable. I don't know how i have survived it this long. I need to see her, I have to see her. I'm going to be sent to a mental hospital if I don't.

My phone began to ring.

"Paul?" I heard an angels voice, it was Rachel.

"Rachel!" I said almost jumping up and down.

"I need you to help me Paul, take me back to La Push it was a stupid mistake! Help me" she screamed then the phone call was cancelled, but before the line went silent, I heard a man's voice saying "you little bitch" and then a slam. I'm guessing that's her oh so loving asshole bastard of a boyfriend. I ran to the airport, grabbing nothing. Telling no one i just went there, I had to help her, every bone in my body ached for her.

**3 hours later**

So as I ran to the airport I stopped at Jake's house and took a letter and went straight to the airport, on the back of the letter was Rachel's address. Guess I would find her fairly easy, I ran out of the airport, and got a cab and gave the driver the address, within no time I had arrived at a small house in the middle of no where.

I got out of the cab, payed the driver, as I ran up the path I heard a bloodcurdling cream and then it went silent, I was very cautious, until a breeze came and I felt very familiar scent, **Vampire. **A vampire was in there, a vampire was near my imprint, looks like some blood is gonna be shed.

I busted down the door and searched the room, I saw an unconscious Rachel on the floor drowning in her own blood, I rushed to her side, to see if she was alive, but then a figure emerged from a shadow in the corner of the room.

"Wolf! Ahh, I've been awaiting your arrival!" The leech smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" I screamed beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"I am her loving boyfriend, Dylan. And yes i know you know what I am I can tell by the look on your face" he smiled.

"How!" I yelled.

"How what? How did she end up with me? Well you see, almost a year ago, remember those couple of vampires running around your reservation, that was my coven and I. You see when Victoria was alive, you know the redhead who spawned her own vampire army of newborns, well anyway we were loyal servants and we found about Rachel's connection with Jacob, her brother. So we decided to get close to her, so we could get her brother, although, the plan never went into action because we just had so much fun beating that pathetic dog over there" he pointed to Rachel.

THAT LEECH! LAYED HIS HANDS ON MY IMPRINT! Without thinking a put my hand around his throat and slammed him into the wall, but me being strong enough we both went though the wall, I began to punch this bloodsucker, it was just a continuous cycle of punches and crunches beneath my fist, I went into a frenzy, one where i couldn't stop, eventually the leech had no power left so i ripped his arm of very slowly and put down the food disposal in the sink and turned it on, blending his limbs to a pulp. I did this with every body part of him, after i did that, i pulled what was left of him and burnt his body.

What a weakling didn't even fight back, after I was done with the lowlife I ran to Rachel who was lying on the floor. And cradled her in my arms.

"Paul!" she cried, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she said, must have regained her conscience when I was destroying the bloodsucker.

"You have nothing to say sorry about, I'm always going to be here for you" I said wiping the blood of her face.

"I-I-m so sore!" she weeped.

"We need to get you back to La Push" I said, there was no way I could have explained this, I beaten up woman, and the culprit for doing this was dead, so they would pint fingers at me. I decided to call Jake.

"Jake! I'm with Rachel! Get the Cullen's get their private jet and Carlisle and get here as fast as possible!" I screamed into the phone, and hung up. He knew what to do and where to go no point in detail.

I looked down at her, and kissed her forehead, "You're going to be okay! Help will be here soon" I cooed as a rocked her back and forth in my arms.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get atleast 30 reviews! SO REVIEW!!! Suggest the story to your friends! Suggest at the end of one of your chapters.... I dont know! BUT REVIEW!!!!**

**what did you think of the ex bfs death? Or should it have been better.... Please tell me what you think!**


	10. The Illusion Of Powers

_Okay, so Thankyou for the reviews, i didn't expect to get that much for a while, which i was sort of counting on because lately I've become very busy. __**Jblc77**__, yes you have a point, i will change that. __**Keeness**__, Yes I know but I have worked that out, i only decided to make him a leech at the last minute because i didn't want Paul to have to be charged and put in jail, so yeah. And about the scent, I have worked that out too, so don't worry it will all unravel in the next couple of chapters._

_Gigi – I know she's stupid, And yes you have a point on that, but there are some woman out there who are beaten by their bf/gf whatever their preference, and vice versa. But anyway they usually don't end up hating the person because they think they have done something wrong to deserve that, so yeah._

**

* * *

**

**In the last chapter:**

"Jake! I'm with Rachel! Get the Cullen's get their private jet and Carlisle and get here as fast as possible!" I screamed into the phone, and hung up. He knew what to do and where to go no point in detail.

I looked down at her, and kissed her forehead, "You're going to be okay! Help will be here soon" I cooed as a rocked her back and forth in my arms.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

When i left La Push, I was almost certain that I would do everything right so Dylan wouldn't become angry with me, as I returned through the door; he was sitting on the lounge.

"Ahh, so you learnt your lesson, didn't you?"He laughed.

"Yes, i-i did, im sorry" I apologised.

"Good, you should be" he smiled "Now go unpack and then you can clean"

"Yes"

For the two moths that I was back things were good and i did everything right, but then he started beating me again, it was not pleasant. I couldn't hate him for it because he made out that it was him that did everything right and I was in the wrong, I believed him. It was just so convincing, but he was a pro at manipulating and I fell for it.

Today was the last straw, I couldn't handle it anymore it just hurt too much, it really did. I didn't want to be treated like this anymore, so i called the first person that came to my mind, and surprisingly it was Paul. There was just something about him that just made me want to call him, like he would always protect me. I asked him to help me, but didn't explain the full details because Dylan got the phone and smashed it and continued to beat; he kept beating me for around forty minutes which seemed like years. Eventually he just dropped me in the middle of the room and sat down, I knew he was waiting for Paul.

A couple hours later, I began to lose consciousness when Paul walked in, the two of them began talking, yelling, screaming and all I heard were crashes and loud noises. Paul came out and lifted me into his arms, calling Jake at the same time and asking for help. I was right, he would protect me.

**2 hours later**

Jake, Carlisle and four other large men that looked similar to Jake ran into the house, Carlisle was immediately by my side along with Jake. Carlisle began to ask me questions and examining me. While that was happening, Jake got up and huddled in a circle with the four other men. I heard them say things like 'patrol the area' and things related to that. Why would wolf action be needed? I would ask but all I wanted to do was sleep, but Carlisle was making sure i stayed awake and didn't move so he could examine.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her?" I heard Paul's voice ask.

"I suspect a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and fractured zygomatic bones" Carlisle replied.

"They are?"

"Uh, cheek bones. I also suspect some internal bleeding, we have to get her back now, let's go" He said hurriedly. I then felt Paul lift me very slowly and supporting my head, i was like a vegetable I could not move what so ever. We eventually got to the jet and Paul sat down still holding me, making sure every possible broken bone was in a comfortable and bearable position. I then fell asleep.

I woke up in the same room i was in last time when this happened, I had to hand it to Dr. Cullen, he was an amazing doctor I already felt better. Like last time Paul was kneeled beside my bed and had hold of my hand.

**Paul's P.O.V**

It doesn't make sense, how could the leech possibly be here in La Push beat her up and I couldn't smell his scent on her, its impossible this never happens, unless he was only just changed, but that didn't make sense either. If had then he would've killed her, and alot of murders would occur in the area of where he was situated, also he stated that it was him an his coven that were running on the reservation. Sam also said that they could possibly have powers, that they were not normal like others.

What if they had powers to mask their scent? Powers to make them unnoticeable to any supernatural being? And he had said his coven. Which means there are more and they would come for revenge but we wouldn't know they were leeches because of these powers.

Sam, I have to get to Sam

* * *

**_So i forgot to say in like the last couple chapter, so Ill say it to make up for the times i missed it._**

**_I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer does – Chapter 9 the Ex Boyfriends Decision._**

**_I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer does –Chapter 8 the soon regretted decision._**

**_And this chapter! I don't own anything Stephanie Meyer does._**

**_Review & Subscribe._**

**_Please && Thankyouuu :)_**


	11. Confidence

_**What if they had powers to mask their scent? Powers to make them unnoticeable to any supernatural being? And he had said his coven. Which means there are more and they would come for revenge but we wouldn't know they were leeches because of these powers?**_

_**Sam, I have to get to Sam**_

**_Thanks for reviews! You guys are awesome. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer does._**

**

* * *

**

**Paul's P.O.V**

That's it, their power. Being able to mask themselves so that they weren't recognised by the pack. This is extremely dangerous. If they were to get into La Push, hurt anyone on the reservation and kill a pack member or members for that matter, then that is a big advantage. If we were to find out who they were, and they got away we wouldn't be able to track or anything, they could just come up to us and kill us. This was lethal.

I looked up at Rachel, she was sleeping, quietly and peaceful. I stood up and walked out the door, but Edward stood in my way.

"Were you planning on telling us about this coven?" he asked distrustfully.

"I was going to check with Sam, and as I came back tell you, I wanted to consult with the Alpha" I said sternly, which I was going to tell the Cullens so they could watch their back as well, but i could just be making things up in my head about this new coven so i want to be sure. But I forgot that the leech could read minds, note to self: Don't think anything around the bloodsucker.

"It'll slip Paul, your thoughts, they'll slip" he smiled.

"Whatever" I said running out the door, took my clothes and tied them around my leg and phased. Were my thoughts ever safe! Jeez, I feel sorry for Jake when he's with Renesmee.

_Sam_, i thought.

_Yes Paul?_ I heard him reply, then appear through the woods.

_Those bloodsuckers, the one that were on the reservation last year, I have a feeling they do have powers, i said._

_What do you mean?_

_You know like Edward or some of the other leeches they have abilities, these ones do im sure._

_Okay, we suspected that when they were running on the boarders._

_Sam, these aren't just some bloodsuckers we run after rip them to pieces and it's done it's more complicated! I think they have powers to mask themselves._

_Mask themselves? Like being invisible? _

_No, Mask themselves as in mask their scent, mask their eyes, mask everything so we don't know what they are._

_Then why would they make their scent recognizable to us?_

_To make us look like losers! Not being able to find them._

_Suppose you correct, although it doesn't make sense why would they alert us._

_I don't know, all I'm saying is that this could be exceedingly dangerous._

_Yes I know Paul._

_Just, just alert the pack, and tell them to be ready for an instant attack._

_Yes, Paul. Thankyou, I will. Pass the message on to the Cullens._

_Don't need to, Edward heard when i was figuring it out in my head._

_Ahh, _he laughed and ran off.

Now back to the leeches, back to Rachel, I ran back phased, got dressed and ran up to the room, on the way I said to Edward to tell the others. And gave him the same warning I gave Sam.

Rachel was awake this time, when I walked through the door she smiled. I went to her side and grabbed her hand again.

"Thank you, I'm so appreciative for what you did for me" she smiled, god i love that smile.

"Your welcome, I will always go out of my way for you" I said.

"I've realised but one day I'm going to be the death of you, I'm an accident magnet I hope you know" she chuckled.

"Nah, not anymore, not since you met me I bet that you will very rarely get hurt"

"Ahh, don't be so sure there you have seem to underestimate my power of bad luck and clumsiness"

"I'm not, but I'm confident of my power to keep you safe"

"Confident?"

"Yes, confident" I smiled proudly.

"Well, we'll see how cocky you are" she laughed.

* * *

**What'd ya think? Good chapter? Sucky chapter? haha just review & subscribe :)**

**Please && Thankyouuuu :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys thanks for reviews!!!!!!!

Keeness – Of course he would still love her!!

Manualice- yes i know.... Im just not so good with stories.... It's very uhh..... yeahh not my thing... but hopefully i will get better! Like i said in first chapter.... first fanfic. And haha well. I forgot that minor detail :S okay i don't know they told her. I don't care that's twilight and this is my story so... Things can be way different if i want them too.

Now down to business. I've had major writers block and just can seem to write anything....

So heres your proposition, I am bringing in this new character. Her name will be Sarris, she's crazy wild outgoing! Has balls and will do anything, etc etc just imagine someone really fun and alot of attitude.... uhmm i think that sums her up.. She's Rachel's best friend from college.

Please PRIVATE MESSAGE ME!!!! And give me ideas how i can integrate her into the story and your ideas.... Im not going to be updating till I get an Idea that will snap me out of my writers block!

Please guys this is really needed!!! :)

I love you guys :) thanks for reviewing and alerting!


	13. Family & Sarris

_**PAUL'S P.O.V**_

Carlisle sent Rachel home after two days in the Leech Mini Hospital, two dreadful days with the constant stench of bloodsuckers, it felt like it would never end. Although the time there for Rachel must have gone quite fast considering that she had been asleep for most of the time. I was so glad that she was back at Jake's, but now Jake's house was incredibly full, I never really noticed how small his house was until now. Billy decided that he was going to invite everyone over to watch the game.

When I walked into the house with Rachel she said a quick 'hello' to everyone and walked off to her room, I followed.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No thankyou" she said quietly as she pulled back the covers of the bed and collapsed in it and pulled the covers back over her.

"Well I'll be right outside if you need me" I told her and walked out of the room.

I grabbed a vacant chair and sat down on it just by her door, I looked around and saw the whole pack and their imprints. The faint laughter of Leah, Emily and Kim from the kitchen, obviously cooking something mouth-wateringly delicious, Jacob and Quil playing with Renesmee and Claire. Billy and Sam in a deep conversation about the council and Seth, Embry and Jared making bets on who would win the game. And lastly myself, acting like the loner I am, separated from the pack.

Its not that I didn't like the pack or the sense of feeling of familt. Family, thats my problem, it was something I never really had. When I was younger my parents would fight constantly, and one day my mother just up and left leaving my father and I. Since then he never paid attention to me, I was just 'the product of the female he impregnated' some great dad, huh? When I was about fifteen he passed away because he had been very ill, and I moved in with Jared. I think the reason of why I am so angry all the time is becasue i am extremely bitter from his death.

It felt like I had no one, no one to run to when things got hard, no one to whine about my problems to and no one to cath me whn I felt the world was caving down on me. I never had anyone to wipe away my tears when I was a little boy, I never had anyone to clean the blood off of me when I scraped my knee. I never had anybody.

It saddens me when I see Sam and Emily, so happy, so in love and who soon would have a family and children who would always be so loved. I envied the children who haven't been conceived yet. Those kids would have everything I didn't when I was little, I hate it, I hate that I never had that. I hate that they woould have the perfect family (apart from the wolf part). Emily would be the erfect homemaker, wife and mother, I hated that, I wanted that, I want that, I wanted the perfect family with the loving parents.

I missed out on most of my childhood, I had to grow up real fast and look after myself, my father never did that. I usually never complained but stuck in this house with everyone who was big on family, who grew up in a loving environment, it just brings up the topic of how I grew up.

There was a faint knock at the door, but we all ignored it, it was probably the wind or something, then there was a louder knock, but no one bothered to get the door. Then there was a loud thumping noise.

"Rachel! If you don't open this door I'm gonna bust it down and go all chainsaw massacre on your ass!" yelled, a female voice, I ran the door and opened it.

"Who the fuck are you?" A woman asked, she was about 5'3, short brown hair that hung around her shoulders, and her eyes were a muddy brown colour.

"Who are you" I demanded.

"I am Sarris! Where is Rachel!" she said pushing past me. I grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me, but I don't know who you think you are but you can't just storm into this house and demand things" I said, letting go of her arm.

"Well Mr. I don't care if you don't know who I think I am or whatever you just said, but if you don't take me to Rachel I will kick your ass" she said, I looked down at her and laughed,

"Kick my ass? Really, what could you do?" I smirked.

"Whoop your ass from here to kingdom come is what I'll do! I am a black belt in tae kwon do so don't push me fulla" she started getting frustrated.

"Im sure you could"

"Don't judge a book by its cover"

"Well aren't you just the perfect impression" I said sarcastically.

"I'm not one for first impression".

"Obviously"

"Where is Rachel?".

"In there" I pointed to Rachel's room.

"Move! What are you a freakin block head!" she said pushing me away and walking off to the room, I began to shake.

"Look's like Paul's met his match" Embry laughed. I pulled the key off the wall and threw it at him.

I heard a shrill scream, and ran to Rachel's room.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR HERE! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Rachel screamed excitedly and hugged the psycho woman, I swear she belonged in an institution.

"I'm here to see you silly!" she said hugging Rachel back.

"I'm so glad you're here! Oh Paul everything is fine, I'm not in danger" Rachel smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I wasn't exagerating.

"This big oaf here doesn't like me, he wouldn't move out of my way or tell me where you were so I thought I was gonna have to bust a cap in his ass" she laughed "But I must admit he is quite a hottie! Hey where's the bathroom I gotta tinkle".

"Just down the hall to the left its next to the doorway that leads into the kitchen" Rachel explained.

"Okay thanks" Sarris said before walking off.

"Alright just tell me in advance so I don't piss her off, is that chick bi-polar?" I said warily.

"Nope that's just Sarris, its her personality" she laughed.

"Mmm K" I said slowly.

"Oi Rae" I heard Sarris' voice from down the hall, it got closer and then she was at the door follwed by Seth who had his mouth open, and was staring at her. "I think this place is buff-hottie central! Oh and I think I have and Audience" she pointed behind her at Seth. Oh god, he imprinted on the bi-polar chick! Trust Seth to friggin imprint on thr crazy one, fan-bloody-frickin-tastic!

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside, and signalled for Sam to follow.

THE BI-POLAR ONE! WHY! WHY! WHY!

* * *

_**What did ya think? I know I havent posted in a while but I have an AWESOME! plot line for the story!!!! Yayeeees! lol but anyways... What did you think of Sarris? Love her? Hate her? Tell me what ya think!!!!! REVIEW!!**_

_**Please && Thankyou :)**_


	14. Attack Of The Butterfly!

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter, its uhmmm sort of a filler but its leading up to the interesting laugh, LOL! uhmmm. Sarris? She's a bit uhmm. Wild in this one but i hope you get a laugh from it.**

**TheAnimeGirlWhoLovesVampires is my friend and wrote a story called Angel Redemption.... I would really love it if you could read it and review it!!!! Please please please :) its under books.... Vampires.... And yeah she's only posted 4 chapters.... Please read it!!!! I will love you guys forever if you do!! **

**I keep forgetting to say this!....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer does :)**

**SARRIS P.O.V**

"Rachel!" I yelled and walked into her room.

"Yes?" she sighed, I sat on her bed and grinned at her.

"I think I have an admirer!" I said, Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You don't believe me?" I hissed, she nodded.

"Bitch! You wanna go?" I stood up and tapped my chest.

"Hell yeah! Take you on any day!" Rachel retorted.

**PAUL P.O.V**

Sam had explained everything to Seth, and how he must keep control, and how it is not acceptable to do this and to do that, blah, blah, blah. Sam gave the same speech to me and everyone else in the pack, the same as he told Seth. It got quite boring, after a while Sam would just repeat the same thing over and over again except in different wording. Shut up with the lecture already, of course I didn't say that though, Sam would kick my ass. He was my alpha after all. Sam was just about to continue speech for the thousandth time explaining to Seth, but then we were cut off by a noise inside.

"Bitch! You wanna go?" I heard someone yell.

"Hell yeah take you on any day!" I heard Rachel yell.

Suddenly I was running to Rachel's room, the rest of the pack followed. I open the door and Rachel was sitting on her friend, pulling her leg.

"Take that bitch!" she laughed, Seth and Embry pushed themselves next to me.

".god! Dudes! Les-bi-ans! Get the camera!" Embry shouted, I growled and hit him.

"Oww dude" he muttered. Rachel's friend, Sarris, took that minute to push Rachel off of her.

"Ha ha! Suck on that!" Sarris bent down and messed Rachel's hair.

"My hair!" Rachel screamed.

"Aww, I'm sorry bubba. Do you want me to take you to the- Oh my gawd!" she squealed.

"What!" Seth yelled, Psycho girl pointed at the window, there was a butterfill on the window sill. Rachel gave a child – like squeal and wrapped her arms around Sarris.

"Butterfly!" Sarris shouted.

"What's wrong with butterflies? They're harmless" Seth said partly laughing and partly confused. Embry started humming the jaws tune.

".God! Don't do that! Anyway, one time a butterfly flew at me, and it was so closed to me! And I don't like butterflies now!" Sarris cried.

"I'll save you!" Embry yelled and jumped in front of her like in the movies where someone jumps infront of a bullet, he tumbled when he hit the floor and went all 'King of the ninjas!' as he would put it. What an idiot Embry could be sometimes.

"Oh my god! Fulla! You would risk your life to save me from a butterfly! YOUR EPIC!" Sarris yelled.

This chick was going to give me a head ache, I hope she doesn't stay for too long, Seth's imprint or not, the crazy one must leave.

Seth growled, Embry turned to him, Rachel promptly ignored Seth.

"Rachel your friend is awesome! Can we keep her?" Embry asked.

"I am not A dog! Even though dogs are like awesome, But my friend Jackson called his girlfriend a dog, well implied it and she like ignored him for the whole day" NO ONE CARES! Sarris jumped up. "OH MY GOD! Rachel! Guess what! You know that baby we were trying to get! It worked! You're a father! Congradumalations!" Sarris laughed.

"YOUR PREGNANT!" Jake screamed and stormed into the room.

When those words left Jake's mouth I saw red immediatly, what asshole knocked my girl up! I bet it was that stinking leech, Too bad he was already dead or their would be hell to pay!

"Calm down Jake! She was joking! We got drunk like 2 years ago and we were being a bit weird and were talking about having a kid, and she would carry it! Jeez you get angry for no god damn reason!" Rachel scolded.

I felt my muscles relax and felt a hell of alot more calm than i was about twenty seconds ago. Embry's shoulders suddenly sunk low, and he frowned.

"Awwww, that means they're not lesbians!" he sighed.

RACHEL'S P.O.V

"Rachel! Your friend here is epic" Sarris pointed to Embry "he has just been dubbed an epic friend in my mental friends list!"

"Mental friend list? Mental? You lost your mind ages ago!" I smiled. Paul, Jacob, Embry and Seth all looked confused.

"Ummm.... Rach, you have weird taste in friends and boyfriends" Jacob said with a sigh, I frowned.

Suddenly Sarris gasped "Dylan! Ima kick his ass! I HATE him! Rachel please! please! please! tell me you dumped him!?" Sarris pleaded, she looked like a little girl, no, correction, a psychotic fairy type of little girl. I opened my mouth but Paul answered for me.

"Yes she did, I'm going out with her now" I turned to him speechless.

He liked me?

"Oh.... Uhhh..... that is uhh.... you know uhhmmm... if you want to go out with me?" he said lightly.

* * *

**Okay? so whatd ya think????? Did you like Sarris??? Is she a bit too much? A little over the top? Tell me what you think? More of her in the story? ohh and seth with her yeah?**

**Reviews would be much appreciated! :)**

**Please && Thankyouuuu :)**

**P.S Didnt proof read so please mind the grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes.**


	15. Self Accomplishments

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it!**_

_**TheAnimeGirlWhoLovesVampires: Calm down, It was just a bad review, lol. Leave them be its their opinion. Although if they didnt like it they shouldn't have reviewed.**_

* * *

"Uh no bitch! You have to wait in line!" Sarris exclaimed.

"Line? There's a line?" Paul asked.

"Yes a line bucko!" she poked his chest "And your at the end of it!"

"Where's the line!?" I asked.

"Back home! Which I am going back to and you're coming back with me whether you like it or not! Even if I have to drag you back by your ears!" she said getting louder with each word.

"Your not going home are you?" Paul asked, slightly shaking, suddenly all the guys became tense.

"Yes! She is! I'm making her!" she said, standing up straight, attempting to look intimidating, but it looked rather odd, because she wasn't tall at all. But I guess her confident personality made up for that.

"Did I ask you!" Paul said getting defensive, and shaking even more.

"As a matter of fact, think of me as Rachel's voice, she knows she's gonna come back. She only planned to be here till this thing with Dylan was sorted out. And now it is! So Rachel pack your bags! We're going home!" Sarris announced.

Paul began to shake dangerously, I guess he has a really short fuse, this was obviously not a good combination, Sarris –strong willed, loud, confident- and Paul almost the same, minus the weird outbursts of randomness.

Sam Uley quickly stepped between Sarris and Paul and grabbed Paul's arm and attempted to pull him outside.

"Don't touch me Sam!" Paul growled, and yes by growl i mean a noise a cougar or something would make.

"Outside! _Now_" Sam commanded, and there was something in his voice that made me want to go outside, Something was telling me Sam is the alpha, because once he said that all the guys – and Leah- glared at Paul, giving him a look that said, _get your ass outside or Sam is gonna go the Quileute version off Jackie Chan and kick it out there for you if you don't go._

"No! I'm not going outside!" Sam stepped right up to Paul and whispered in his ear, Paul replied back, I tried to listen but their voices were to low to hear. Sam let go of Paul's arm and walked off into the kitchen.

"Now, _Rachel, _answer_ me, _Are_ you _going back with Sarris?" he asked with eyes, that looked so sad and puppy-like that you could cry.

"Most likely, yes" I answered.

"Okay" was all he said before he walked outside, Embry just stood there and looked more blank, like his mind hit a massive brick wall.

"Hey, uhh, I'm S-Seth Cl-Clearwater" Seth introduced himself.

"If that's your pick up line you are extremely pathetic" she said turning around and laughing, but when she made eye contact she stopped, and looked like Embry. I am so ready to bow at Seth's feet, no one and I repeat no one has ever shut Sarris up on an insult, and all he did was introduce himself. Woah, if this kid likes Sarris he has alot on his plate, she was well- uhmm, a 'demanding bitch' as she would put it when it came to dating and relationships.

"Ohh, hi" she said giddily "I'm Sarris" she said holding out her hand, and he took it and shook it, but their hands still stayed connected after they shook them.

Oh god! Sarris is falling for the wolf boy, I can just imagine it now, Holy mother of god, One! The pack would most definitely hate her, and by that I mean her favourite supernatural being would be a vampire, and what does the pack kill? Vampires. Second, she would either beat him down and then go after me because we didn't tell her. Third, she would go on and on and on about the 'freaky shit' and attempt to meet a vampire. And well, I'm most definitely sure that she would be so- OH MY GOD! Seth! Seth imprinted! He imprinted! .god! I don't know what imprinting is like and I've only seen it between Sam and Emily, but i haven't seen it happen.

But the way he is looking at her, seems to be that he has, adoring eyes, and what the hell, Sarris is like, flirting. .Hell! There is one thing she doesn't do and that is flirt, Woah, I think I've seen everything. Now I can die.

**PAUL'S P.O.V**

"Uh no bitch! You have to wait in line!" Was all I heard, from that annoying little psycho chick, I wish that she wasn't here right now, it really wasn't good for my temper.

"Line? There's a line?" I asked.

"Yes a line bucko!" she poked my chest "And your at the end of it!". Seriously! NO ONE! And i mean no one! Touches me, Like when Bella slapped me and i phased, Im so surprised I didn't phase right now, I dislike this chick more than I did Bella when she was human – ha! Human leech lover- But I began to shake, No as bad as i usually do but i think that the presence of Rachel calmed me a bit, but that still didn't excuse the fact that i was now really pissed off.

"Where's the line!?" Rachel asked, starting to get annoyed at Sarris speaking for her.

"Back home! Which I am going back to and you're coming back with me whether you like it or not! Even if I have to drag you back by your ears!" the crazy chick said her voice getting louder with each word.

"Your not going home are you?" I asked, shaking more then I had previously.

"Yes! She is! I'm making her!" the bipolar one said, straightening up. Ha! Is this chick serious? Shaping up to me like that, something is definitely wrong with her, not that I didn't know that already.

"Did I ask you!" I snapped, I don't care who she was I wanted Rachel to answer to me.

"As a matter of fact, think of me as Rachel's voice, she knows she's gonna come back. She only planned to be here till this thing with Dylan was sorted out. And now it is! So Rachel pack your bags! We're going home!" she snapped back.

Everyone stood there, watching what was happening, until I began to shake uncontrollably, I will not phase! I will not lose my temper! That just won't happen, I am not losing my temper anywhere near Rachel. Eventually Sam stormed his way over to me. He grabbed my arm and tried to pull my sorry ass outside.

"Don't touch me Sam!" I growled.

"Outside! _Now_" Sam commanded, now stepping into alpha mode.

"No! I'm not going outside!" I snapped at him. He stepped towards me.

"Now!" he whispered.

"No, Sam please, I need to do this for myself, I need to know that I can control my temper when I'm around Rachel, I'm not going outside unless i absolutely need to okay, please understand that" I said slowly.

"Don't make the mistake I made Paul" he said sternly.

"I won't, but i need to do this for myself and to show you that I can be with Rachel and I can control myself" I said. With that he nodded, and walked off.

"Now, _Rachel, _answer_ me, _Are_ you _going back with Sarris?" I asked, my eyes burning into hers.

"Most likely, yes" she answered.

"Okay" I said.

Now I had to phase, not because I was angry, I wasn't she had a life back there and I realise she can't drop it all for me, not that she's even interested. But I was incredibly sad, it hurt to here that she would be leaving; it hurt to know that she would no longer be near me. And it hurt that she wasn't mine. I didn't even bother to try and conserve my clothes, I just phased then and there. I dug my paws into the ground and pushed on it and launched myself into the forest. I needed to get this out of my mind. I need to calm down and stop worrying about, I need to reassure myself that eventually she will fall for me and come back. But that will take time, and that's better than nothing.

**2 DAYS LATER**

I had been phased for a couple days, I haven't slept or eaten. I went to Sam and Emily's and found a pair of shorts outside, Sam obviously knew I would go there first. I pulled them on and walked into the house, but what I saw I wish I had stay phased and didn't come back for a while longer.

Because what I saw was-was, heartbreaking...

Rachel on her tip toes, kissing Embry.

* * *

_**Ooooooh! Whatd ya think??? haha cliffhanger yeah???**_

**_I like that ending! :P_**

**_Im sure you dont unless i post the next chapter up :) WHich I will soon._**

**_Please review, I know you guys are reading it and not reviewing but i would appreciate reviews... Is that too much too ask?_**

**_Anyways i love you guys! Review!! :)_**

**_Oh and please read _ANGEL REDEMPTION BY THEANIMEGIRLWHOLOVESVAMPIRES** - **It would mean alot to me!!!**

**_Please && Thankyouuuu :)_**


	16. Objective: Get Rachel

_I had been phased for a couple days, I haven't slept or eaten. I went to Sam and Emily's and found a pair of shorts outside, Sam obviously knew I would go there first. I pulled them on and walked into the house, but what I saw I wish I had stay phased and didn't come back for a while longer._

_Because what I saw was-was, heartbreaking..._

_Rachel on her tip toes, kissing Embry._

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, out of anyone in the pack never thought that Embry would betray me, never did i think one of my fellow pack members would do this, but I guess nothing was impossible. I'm going to rip his throat out, and then after that, kill him. How could he do this? To me! I never did anything, okay apart from my snide comments and me beating him up a couple times, but i did that to everyone, except Sam. But that most definitely did not deserve this, this was beyond low, plus he was giving himself a death wish. I will kill him for this, there are rules that are unspoken among the pack but we all know about them and abide by them. The number one rule! You don't come onto anyone's imprint! At all! That just does not happen, I will never forgive him for this! Ever.

I walked swiftly through the door and cleared my throat, Embry immediately threw her back, and began to tremble, I began. I looked at him and ran out of the house, and phased yet again, I ran to the woods and sat in a specific place, and waited for Embry.

_I WILL KILL YOU! _I yelled into my thoughts.

_Paul! I didn't mean to do anything! She came onto me! Believe that! I didn't do anything! She had been flirting with me since you left! And then she forced herself on me! _Embry explained.

_I don't care! How could she force herself onto you! You are fifteen million times stronger than her, you could've pushed her off of you! _I screamed_._

_She only just started to kiss me when you walked in! And then I pushed her away! _He yelled back_._

_Really! You expect me to believe that! IT'S MY IMPRINT EMBRY! MY IMPRINT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! _I yelled. And he came into sight.

_YES PAUL! YOUR SPOSED TO BELIEVE ME! _He screamed.

Next thing i knew I flew across the area between us and attacked him, I bit his neck and swung him round and slammed him into a tree, spun him round and let go, he flew across and hit a rock. He yelped, but did not fight back, something was up, and there was never a time that he did not fight back.

_LISTEN TO ME! DON'T BE SO BIG HEADED! YOU DIDNT SEE THE WHOLE THING! WATCH!_ He yelled, and then he showed me his thoughts and what happened.

**EMBRY'S P.O.V - FLASHBACK**

So, it's been two days since Paul left, I can't fully understand how upset he is because i haven't imprinted and well, I don't have emotional deepness, for me it's just perving on every walking thing that is female. But then again, I guess thats every guy on the planet. Earlier today Sam asked me to go find Jacob, so we could start 'operation find Paul' I wasn't so keen on the idea because when Paul leaves and doesn't want to be found, he doesn't want to be found, and if you do find him he gets incredibly pissed off. I didn't exactly feel like having my head kicked in.

So I walk into the Black's house, and Rachel is in the kitchen cooking something i suspect to be extremely delicious, heh, might even get a feed to, this day wasn't turning out too bad.

"Hey Rach, what you cooking?" I asked, sniffing the air.

Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob were the people I grew up with, and we were still pretty close even though Rachel and Rebecca had moved away.

"Oh hey" she said, snapping out of some sort of trance. "Uhh, Bacon, eggs, pancakes, what does it look like?" she smiled.

"Well to me its food, to you it's probably different" i laughed.

"yeah it's a chore, cooking for Jake, the bottomless pit" she smiled.

Rachel was beautiful, she was obviously a native so she had the common looks, Long black hair, dark skin, and dark brown eyes, but she looked different from most girls around the reservation, maybe because she's something new to look at, I don't know.

"Yeah, S'pose there won't be anything left for me?" I hinted, please oh please say there is something for me I am hungry as, Sam has got me running round like his little puppy.

"You can have some, Jake went to get me more food to cook anyway, so it should be fine, you'll just get fed before him but im not sure if he'd like that but oh well he can get over it, you're here and he's not, case closed." She laughed.

"Thanks Rach!" I said hugging her.

"Woah, since when did you and Jake get so big I mean, are you on steroids or something?" she joked.

"Nahh, just the perks of being a werewolf, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess I do"

"Yeah, but it's pretty awesome to, I mean we heal super fast and don't get cold"

"Really?" she asked.

"yeah thats the upside, but patrols suck! You have to give up so much time towards the pack, it limits everything"

"Yeah I bet it would" she said "So where did Paul gallivant off to?" she asked.

"I don't know, I think he went to work, or something, probably some family excuse" I lied.

"Oh okay, he seemed mad" she said.

"Yeah, he was, just uhh, he gets attached to people easily, and he hates if they have to leave" I said lightly, yeah real attached when you've imprinted.

"Attached?" she said lightly.

"Yeah, he loves everyone around him, even though he may not show it, and he saved you and some how he felt like because of that he had to protect you all the time, you know what I mean?" I said.

"Yeah I do, it makes sense, but I'm not his responsibility, he doesn't have to look after me" she said.

"Yes, but don't forget we wolves have a protective instinct, so he really doesn't know anything different."

"hmm, I guess but still not his responsibility"

I laughed, "Yes, I ca see that this conversation won't end"

"Yeah your right, so what does the pack protect us from?"

"Vampires"

"Vampires? Like actual blood sucking monsters"

"Well yeah when you put it that way but there are good vampires, like the Cullens."

"How do they survive?"

"They drink animal blood, not human blood."

"Ohhh, well that creeps me out still, even if they are good"

"Don't worry you would never run into a predicament where you are near a vampire, other than the Cullens, because you are a very protected person"

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are"

"Well that's good then"

"Extremely"

"So if a vampire came in here, you would protect me?" she said taking a step forward

"Yes I would" I smiled, slightly weary at how she moved closer, she was acting pretty weird.

"You're different from how I remember you Em" she smiled.

"In a good way?" I laughed.

"Yes in a very good way"

"Well that's good then"

"Yes it is, I remember when I used to like you before I left" she smiled and looked at me.

"You like me before you left?"

Oh god Paul is gonna kill me.

"Yes, I did very much, and I think it's coming back to" she said now very close to me.

"You know I think we should start to eat-" And that is when she kissed me, I heard someone clear their throat and it was Paul.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! IM SO DEAD! Hello Death, could you please get the grim reaper to come after me, not Paul please? Please? Oh god! He's gonna murder me!

FLASH BACK ENDED.

**PAUL'S P.O.V**

_And that is when she kissed me and you walked in, Im sorry man, but she just did it, she kissed me. _Embry said pleadingly.

_I believe you, I do, It hurts Embry, It hurt to see that, Everything she does hurts me because, she not mine, it hurts._

_I know, I can feel your pain, I know it hurts. _He tried to comfort me. But it was a bit weird.

Now I'm sick of being like this, she will fall for me because thats the power of the imprint, she will fall for me, I know she will. Everyone knows she will, I'm going to do everything in my power to help that.

Objective: Get Rachel

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviews!! I appreciate it :) So here's the next chapter so enjoy! Please excuse grammar, punctuation and spelling mistakes, Its like 1:06 am and Im tired and half asleep.**

**Please review!!!! :)**

**Because I've had some requests, i will wrote a spin off story, Seth && Sarris for those who like that lil couple. Sarris And Seth won't be featured too much in this story anymore.... Because things are about to get extremely dramatic.... You shall see.**

**Who is behind the vampire coven that can mask their scent and everything about them that makes them recognizable. Find out soon!!! :)**

**Please && Thankyou**


	17. Option Three

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

_Okay guys I just realised, Paul went to Sam's and found Rachel & Embry kissing and I said in Embry's P.O.V that he went to the Blacks, So lets make it, that Rachel was cooking at Sam & Emily's because they went out! Haha Im such an idiot._

**_OH AND PEOPLE!!!!! RACHEL IS NOT POSSESSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_Ohhh and I posted the first chapter of Seth && Sarris fanfic. Tell me what ya think and if i should continue, so please READ IT & REVIEW!!!!_

* * *

**PAUL'S P.O.V**

Objective: Get Rachel

Game Plan: No freaking idea.

How was I supposed to get this chick, when she doesn't notice me! This is going to be a major challenge, I mean when I was in high school and even after that all I had to do was click my fingers and then nearly every girl would throw themselves at me, Why couldn't Rachel be like that? It would be so much easier if she was like that. But she's not, Isn't the power of the imprint supposed to help her fall for me! This isn't right! Why can't she just- AARGH! This is pissing me off.

I have a few options, one, be completely and utterly obvious about it and eventually she will notice. Two, Get the boys to just hint at it, and hopefully she'll get the idea. Three, Just suck it up and tell her. So option number three I'll probably get bitch slapped by her and her crazy friend and/or she'll completely freak out. Option two, Nah, thats a bit pathetic. Option one, could work but why hint at it, she could never get it.

So option number three is the winner, Heh, this should be a challenge.

**RACHEL'S P.O.V**

So whatever I do, Embry does not get the picture, and I don't see why, I mean I've made it really obvious, and he still didn't get the hints i been dropping for the past couple of days so I told him straight out, and then Paul had to walk in and ruin everything, I'm extremely pissed. Why did he have to walk in and Embry follow, what's wrong with him? Man will he get revved when i see him next, It took alot of guts to do that and he screws it up.

Embry hasn't talked to me since yesterday, and it's starting to annoy me, I walked out into the kitchen and Jake was at the table pigging out on something he must have scavenged out of the fridge, Typical.

"Jake" I said slumping into the chair next to him "I've tried so hard, and Embry still doesn't notice me? What do I have to do! I mean he just doesn't get it! Can you say something to him for me?"

He choked on his food and spat it across the table and looked at me as though I had just murdered someone "Wait, wait, you like Embry?"

"Yes I freaking do! And he doesn't get it! What the hell is up with him!" I said loudly.

"No, You can't like Embry" He said sternly.

"And why not?" I said defensively.

"Because, He's not Pa-" he stopped speaking.

"Because he's not Paul right? What is it? Does Paul like me or something?" I said inquisitively.

"Uhm, yeah something like that" he muttered.

"Then why doesn't he tell me! Jeez, So thats why Embry won't pay attention to me, Because of Paul!" I said loudly.

I am extremely annoyed, I thought guys weren't supposed to care what their friends think and who their friends like, but Embry just cares so much about Paul, stupid Paul. Has he called dibs on me or something? Have I magically become his? What the hell! No one claims me!

"Because, Paul isn't uhh exactly up to it" jake said slowly, editing what he was gonna say, something is being hidden from me and I most definitely do not like it.

"Yeah Paul should say something" I said.

"What should I say?" A deep voice said, I turned around and it was the one and only Paul, fantastic.

"That you like me is what you should say!" I yelled.

"Yeah uhh I'm gonna catch you later!" Jake said, running out the door.

"Now sit mister! Tell me! I know you're hiding something and I wanna know what it is!" I demanded.

"Well uh-" Paul said slowly.

"You like me?" I asked.

"Yes" He said looking down at the floor.

"Then why didn't you do anything?" I pried.

"Because I uh-"

"Because you are chicken"

"Well, no, i mean yeah, but no, you like Embry"'

"Yes, only a little bit I don't see why you had to think it was the end of the world!"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine, now, are you gonna do something about it?"

"You wanna go to the bonfire with me tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, I do, now was that so hard?"

"No it wasn't"

"Good, I hate when people don't tell me something, and they hide it from me" I said, his expression suddenly went guilty.

"I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Yeah see you then"

"Okay he said" putting his hands in his pockets and walking out of the house.

I was going on a date with Paul, the one who ruined my chances with Embry. What is wrong me? Obviously something, Oh well, he's nice S'pose.

* * *

_**Okay guys there's the chapter, I know it might seem a little rushed, but i wanted to portray Rachel with alot of balls and just says things straight out. So yeahh, that chapter was a bit of a filler.**_

**_I repeat! RACHEL IS NOT POSSESSED!!! _**

**_Review!!!!_**

**_Please && Thankyouuu!_**


	18. The Imprint Talk

**PAUL P.O.V**

Okay, well that was fairly easy, I just well, I actually didn't do anything. Jake opened his big fat gob and said something, but in the end he did, so I guess it helps. Woah, this is strange I actually feel happy due to something Jake did. Hell has frozen over. I ran into the forest and phased.

_Jake,_ I yelled.

_Dude seriously, don't kill me, I actually wanna grow old!_ Jake said.

_I'm not gonna kill you, I'm going to than- than-,_ I stuttered, never in my life have I ever thought that I would say thankyou to the twerp Jacob Black.

_Thankyou? You're saying thankyou to me?_ He sounded astounded.

_Yes I am, and i don't ever plan on saying it again._

_Jeez man, that means alot to me_, Jake laughed.

_I don't wanna hear your sentimental shit okay._

_Okay, so why am I being thanked?_ He asked.

_Im taking Rachel to the bonfire tonight._

_Really?! That's awesome! I can't believe she's actually letting you take her._

_I know, how much did she say she liked Embry?_

_Nah, she doesn't like him that much so there's your leeway_.

_Mmmm okay,_ I said.

**RACHEL P.O.V**

Okay so it's about five thirty and I'm not even ready, I mean I don't even know what to wear to a bonfire, so I'm just gonna settle for skinny jeans, a top and jumper and I'll just wear my hair down. Now something to eat, Microwave meal, that'll do. 5:55 and I'm finally ready, I walked into the lounge room and Sarris was lying on the couch eating and watching TV.

"Where are you going to?" Sarris asked.

"The bonfire, weren't you going with Seth?" I asked, she instantly flew up from the couch and ran to my room.

"Forgot?" I yelled.

"Yeah" she yelled back.

Thought so I think i remember Seth asking her the other day, typical that she forgot, she was just one of those people who never remembered anything, she ran back into the lounge room now changed and hair done and slumped back into the couch.

"So you're going with Paul?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"He's _hot_ Rach!" she laughed.

"I know" I smiled, he was really hot, now that I think about it, how did i not notice him! I must be insane. Then there was a knock at the door, I ran to it and opened it, when I did Paul was leaned up against the frame.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hi" he said looking up and grinning "You look nice".

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself! You've actually got shirt on for once" I laughed. He was wearing a light grey T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"I can get rid of it if you like" he joked back.

"Nah I wouldn't want you to get cold"

"I don't get cold"

"Sure you don't" I said sarcastically.

"What! I don't" he laughed "C'mon lets go?" he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me toward the door. "Ohh craz- Sarris, Seth will be a here soon, he's just having some car troubles" he said before closing the door.

"Where is the bonfire at?" I asked about to pull the door open on his truck.

"First Beach" he said slowly, while pushing my arm out of the way and opening the door for me.

"Uhh, thanks" I said as he shut it.

"Your welcome" he said getting in on the drivers side.

When we got to first beach Emily ran up to me and hugged me.

"It's good to see you again Rachel" she smiled.

"You too Emily" I smiled back.

The bonfire was just like I used to remember them before I left, everyone would eat and socialise and laugh, while Old Quil and Dad would tell stories about the wolves and imprinting, I wonder who has been imprinted on? Imprinting was made out to be a big deal, I mean your soul mate really? I don't see how that would work, how would a wolf even know if he imprinted on someone? Is it some powerful pull as it's described? It's all too confusing.

"Rachel?" I heard Pauls voice.

"Huh? What?" I snapped out of my thinking "Sorry what?"

"Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Uhh, yeah sure" I smiled, sticking my hands in the pockets of my jumper.

"Cool" he said, we walked for about ten minutes in silence when I stopped and stood in front of him and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked slowly.

"Actually I wanna tell you something, you might wanna sit down" he said grabbing my hand leading me over to a log, I sat down.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well you know imprinting?"

"Yeah, of course, they were talking about it earlier, why?"

"Well, I, Uhh imprinted"

"On who?"

"You"

"Me?"

"Yes"

"Ohh"

"Yeah, look I know you don't know me very well and you're probably going to run away and completely freak out because I have, but I'm hoping you'll give it a chance" he looked at me then looked at the water.

"Why did you imprint on me?" I asked.

"I can't choose who I imprint on"

"Oh, well uhh, I don't know"

"Look you don't even have to do anything about it, I just wanted to tell you so you weren't in the dark, I'm sorry" He said apologetically.

"You don't need to be sorry" I said "There's nothing wrong with it, I'm just surprised, I didn't expect this"

"Yeah neither did believe me"

"Well Uhh, I'm willing to have a go at it? Is that okay" I smiled.

"It's more than okay! It's fantastic!" he said lifting me up and spinning me around.

"Okay, that's good then"

"Do you wanna go back?"

"Yeah I guess so" I said, grabbing his hand and walking back to the bonfire.

When we got back, everyone just began to stare.

_**

* * *

**_

_**OKAY! So I know that this story is going very fast and all but I wrote the last chapter today! And Im so anxious to put it up! :)**_

_**By the way guys! You should read this Twilight parody called: The Ultimate Netball Match written by ZeeDraGon! It is the funniest thing! You'll definatley get a laugh out if it! So please read it!**_

_**Please read: Nahuel Returns by Normalar96 – It's a really good story!!**_

_**Ohh and if you like Seth && Sarris please read my new story! It's called Case Of The Crazies! Please read and review it if I should continue it!**_

**_Please Excuse the Grammar spelling and punctuation mistakes :)_**

**_I forget to say this ALL THE TIME!!! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by the genuis known as Stephanie Meyer_**

_**Anyways I love you all! :)**_


	19. Kiss My Shoe

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! ONLY THE PLOT!**

Paul's P.O.V

When we walked back to the bonfire everyone began to stare, they looked at us then our hands and then back up to our faces, Jacob sighed threw his plate on the ground and pulled some money out of his back pocket and handed it to Embry.

"Guess this means you two are together now?" Jacob asked.

"Well uhh-" Rachel paused "No it doesn't, all i said was I would give it a try that doesn't mean that we are together, I'm just seeing, I don't want this to get weird" Rachel said slowly.

"Oooh burn!" Seth teased, I threw a near by log at him.

"Why not?" Jacob asked.

"Because I just said I don't want things to get weird! Okay! Don't question my motives Jacob Black!" she snarled, looks like we both have a short temper, won't this be interesting.

"Im not, thats good. I can get my five bucks back, Embry!" Jacob yelled, looking around for Embry and walking off.

"Do you wanna go home?" I asked.

"Yeah, please that would be good" she said walking off towards my car and getting into it.

"So?" I said slowly turning on the engine.

"So" she replied.

It remained quite for about two minutes when I smelt that familiar stench, the one so sweet that it burns your nose, Vampire. Before I could even stop the car I heard a snap, and then I saw a massive tree trunk about to smash through the windscreen. Rachel screamed, and I swerved out of the way of the tree, It missed us then I saw a figure in the distance, it's red eyes glowing like a foxes when light hits there eyes, I slowed the car down and stopped it.

"What the hell was that!" Rachel screamed.

"A tree trunk"

"Well I know that! But was the hell was it doing swinging right into us, there are no tree tall enough to do that if the broke off, it wouldn't reach that! Paul? Paul! Are you listening to me! What was that!" she said so quickly im surprised she could even breathe.

"That was a vampire" I said slowly turning my head to see so many emotions run through her face.

"A v-v-vampire?" she stuttered.

"Yes"

"Then why are we in the middle of the road?! Come on we need to get out of here! Are you trying to feed me to them, what is wrong with you start the car!" she said loudly. I just sat there, my knuckles going white because I was gripping the steering wheel tight. She pushed my arm when i suddenly snapped.

"Would you shut up! Jeez you want him to come kill us! Why don't you just shut up! And try not to attract anymore attention with the broadcast that we are basically sitting ducks, so if you want me to save your sorry ass I would shut the hell up and I will make you shut up! Got that!" I yelled at her, she instantly scooted over to the door as far as she could and began to sob, that was really uncalled for, but i couldn't concentrate a tactic plan to get out of here with her panicking.

Eventually the vampire had finished it's staring contest with me and went off, I instantly called Sam and told him put the pack on patrol. I looked over at Rachel, and she was leaning against the window with her back faced to me and was still crying.

"Rachel, look I'm sorry! Okay I just couldn't concentrate" I said pleadingly as I started the engine.

"No Paul, Save it! I don't wanna hear it, could you really blame me I didn't expect that, how am I supposed to react, oh you know there's a vampire that almost tried to kill us but it's okay just chill like your on a cruise" she said sarcastically.

"Well, I was thinking of what to do okay? I'm sorry, I'm really truly sorry" I apologised, we finally pulled into her driveway.

"Apology not accepted" she said in a snobby way, turning her nose up in the air and getting out of the car slamming the door.

"Well what can I do for you to forgive me" I followed her to her door.

"Wear your underwear outside of your pants like superman, all day tomorrow and kiss my shoes" I knelt down and kissed her shoes.

"Okay, I'll be over here tomorrow looking like superman, be ready to forgive" I smirked.

"Oh I won't be forgiving, doing something like that will hurt your ego, so Im not forgiving" she laughed.

"Don't be so sure" I said turning around, getting in my truck and driving down the street, I ditched my truck at Sam and Emily's, phased and ran off back to Rachel's and slept under her window.

Wearing my underwear outside my pants like superman, and actually agreeing to it, this is retarded the things werewolves do for their imprints. Never ever will I do something as idiotic as this, the pack will never let me live it down.

* * *

**Okay okay I know I haven't updated in a while but I have had a tonne of assignments and Im in the process of moving, but uhh yeah, hope you liked the chapter. I will definatley update more often :)**

**Please excuse any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes! Did not proof read.**

**Love you guys :)**

**Ohh and please!**

**My suggestions for you to read! These are fantastic!**

**Tear filled nights – Eeyore-ft-Tigger – simply amazing!**

**Nahuel Returns – normalar96**

**Breaking the Impossible – Emmelie Cullen – SHOULD BE A BOOK!**

**1 New Message – Still-fighting-it.**

**They are fantastic stories! Please read would very much appreciate it!**


	20. Closet Pansy

_**Hey guys!!!! Im sorry for the delay but i had:**_

_**A humanities exam, A science test and assignment, BCT test, Health test and assignment, Math test, English assignments! GOSH I HATE BEING A SENIOR! Anyways i will try and update more often!**_

_**Thanks to TheAnimeGirlWhoLovesVampires helped me write this one!!! READ HER STORIES PLZ!!**_

_**Ohhh and Eeyore-ft-Tigger- All her stories are simply amazing :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!!! I WISH I DID! But if it were it would be focused around the pack not Edward and Bella!**_

_**I will update more!!!**_

**SARRIS P.O.V**

I sat down on the Blacks couch, Jake said that he was going to wake Rachel up, I looked around the small living room and studied it, trying to picture Rachel growing up here with Jacob and her twin Rebecca. I heard a door open and I stiffened waiting for Rachel to make her appearance, Only it wasn't her...

... It was Paul... with SUPERMAN UNDIES! What t he fuck!? Bright red undies were on the top of Paul's cut off jeans, I burst into laughter.

"What so funny?" Paul growled, I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. Paul narrowed his eyes dangerously and came a few steps towards me, the Rachel came out.

"What the fuck!"

**PAUL'S P.O.V**

"What the fuck!" I heard the shrill voice of the one i desperately love.

"What?" I said looking down.

"You actually wore it! You actually wore it! Oh My God!" Rachel yelled, bringing attention to the room, next thing I knew Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry, Sam and Jared burst through the door and into laughter.

"Sarris! Dude! .Camera!" Embry yelled.

"Okay, Okay" Sarris laughed, took out her phone and instantly took the photo "This is so gonna be my wallpaper!" Sarris teased.

After about fifteen minutes of torturous sarcasm and humiliation everyone finally and it was just Rachel and I. She walked into the bathroom and got changed but talked to me from the bathroom, she walked out in mini shorts and a footy jersey, and dayumm did she look good, God Paul if Jake hears that next patrol he'll murder you.

"What are you doing?" I asked, she's gonna get cold in those shorts.

"Just gonna play a bit of footy" she said nonchalantly throwing a footy up in the air.

"Oh?"

"Don't even bother asking, it's Australian football your brain isn't able to handle anything to even that capacity" she laughed.

"Ouch, Im hurt" I said following her out the door into the paddock towards three trees in a H shape" she kicked the football straight through it.

"And that would be a conversion Mr I-actually-listen-to-Rachel-and-wear-my-knickers-like-superman" she said evilly smirking.

**RACHEL'S P.O.V**

Paul growled playfully "How do ya play?" he asked.

"Fine, if you can keep up, well you don't throw the ball like you do in American football, you throw the ball from the side of your hip and to the person next to you, but it gets turned over to the opposite team if the person you throw the ball to is not behind you" I explained, Paul nodded and I explained the rest.

"Sounds easy, I could beat you easily" he smirked.

I giggled, how delusional was he! "No you can't"

"And how do you come to that conclusion?" he asked.

"Well, I know how to play properly and I have more experience in playing it" I smiled.

"I'm a quick learner, and I'm physically more capable of this then you"

"Bullshit"

"Nope, I'm right and you know it but you're to bigheaded to even admit it"

"Am not!"

"You are too! You have a big ego"

"I do not! You are just saying that because you know I can beat you and you're just tryna throw me off my game!" I said sternly.

"Sure sure whatever ya reckon" he laughed.

"Ha! You wont be laughing for too long! I'm gonna win"

"So it's a game?"

"Yes it is"

"Well then bring it on my darling, but you won't be so confident because I will win" he said slowly.

"No you won't"

"Yes I will"

There is one thing that i really hate and that is when someone beats me, it doesn't matter what it is i get extremely pissy if I don't win, and when I don't it's not a pretty sight. I guess you could say I'm incredibly competitive.

"Listen here, I don't care if your some kinda werewolf steroid taker but I am good at this game so don't even bother try to beat me"

He growled and his hand snaked up towards my head and pulled me down, his warm lips touched mine with urgency, desperation seeping through his lips. His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for an entrance, I jerked my head back.

"Paul! What the fuck!?" I screeched.

"Shut up" he said in a husky voice and a slight feeling of anger in his tone, he pulled my head down to his again. I suddenly stopped being so rigid and relaxed my muscles, Paul noticed this because he pulled me closer to him, it was a very strange moment for me, I mean if Jake saw this at the moment, his sister straddling his friend then I'm sure he would come and murder Paul. But that thought went straight out of my head and I responded to his kiss, and this seemed to be a highlight of his day because his eyes instantly opened and there was such a gorgeous light in his eyes that it hurt even looking at it.

A felt a smile on his lips and he slid his hands down to my thighs and picked me up, not breaking the kiss, and slamming me into the tree, i whimpered because when I made contact with the tree i heard it crack. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pinned my arms up above my head and continued to kiss me. I broke the kiss to breath and he trailed kisses down my jaw, neck and to my collar bone and back up to my mouth.

I began to cry, not because I didn't want him kissing me, not because I was happy, but because my back felt like it was broken, tears fell from my eyes and made their way down my face, and as soon as Paul noticed I was crying he instantly dropped me, not catching me but just letting me fall to the ground.

He began to shake "I-I'm sorry, I should've been much more careful!" he said taking a step back "I'll Uhh, I'm gonna hurt you, I should stay away from you"

I stood up slowly and walked up to him, and slapped him "I told you I was gonna gove this whole imprint thing a try, don't you dare say that you're gonna stay away from me! Why would you do that!" I said loudly.

"I-i I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so rough with you, I forgot that you were so fragile" he said looking down at his feet.

"Don't be" I said wiping away my tears "I shouldn't be such a baby, like I say all the time, it's about time i take my own advice, suck it up princess" I laughed slightly.

"I-i I'm sorry, I really am" he said.

"I don't want you to be, you shouldn't have to edit what you do, or any of your actions because I can't take a little pain" I said.

"Well-" he started to talk again and i cut him off when I walked up to him and kissed him again, he slowly responded and put his arms around my waist pulling me closer, and picking me up so I didn't have to stand on my toes and strain my neck. I began to smile, I didn't take him for a person to care about peoples feelings, I thought he was pretty much cold hearted, but he completely freaks out when he slams me into a tree and i shed a few tears, but the pain is gone. I found a definition for Paul, he's a closet pansy. I should've known.

**Whatd ya think??? Was it good?!?!? PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't been motivated to write this story anymore and i may just give up on it! :O Im sure you wouldn't want that! SO REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Please excuse grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes! Didn't proof read! Sorry**

**Review and subscribe**

**Please && Thankyou**

**I love you all :)**


	21. The Dark Figure

_**Okay thanks for the reviews guys! It means alot to me!! But lately I haven't been getting many reviews and that's why I haven't been updating (other than the assignments) because i haven't been motivated enough! And I know heaps of people are reading this story because of the traffic, anyways that sucks! So please! Please! For the love of Optimus Prime! REVIEW! It's not that hard! Green button at bottom of the page! **_

_**Ohh and I left a part out of the last chapter that i didn't write, before Rachel and Paul kissed she talked him to the ground.**_

_**And yes I am an Aussie! Woohoo! And yes I know what rugby is, we have it over here, umm yeah it is sorta similar to Rugby, we call it Rugby league or NRL! :) **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! The wonderful and talented Stephanie Meyer owns it!**_

RACHEL'S P.O.V

I laughed at the thought of Paul being a pansy, one of those freaking over-emotional guys who cries when he watches Hannah Montana, that would be really hilarious, the thought of it makes me laugh, so in the middle of our kiss i started laughing, he instantly noticed and pulled away.

"What's so funny?" he asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing, don't worry" I chuckled.

"Umm, okay" he said slowly, awkward silence.

I took a step back and looked at him, he looked down at his feet and said "I think we should uhh, go back"

"Yeah good idea, I have patrol soon anyway"

"Oh okay" I said slowly, walking off, he followed me but never walked with me.

I walked into my room, fell onto my bed and drifted off.

PAUL'S P.O.V

Well, that was just, uhh, awkward at the end of our kiss, i wanted more but i knew she would turn around and bitch slap me! Damn Sarris for being so, so influential on her! I phased and went to patrol, it was kinda uninteresting, except we found another trail, but it lead to the middle of no where and just stopped. Bloody mosquitoes! I hate them so much! I began to run home, i phased and put my shorts on, I walked into the door and saw a dark figure in the corner of my living room, I turned the lights on, and a woman in about her forties smiled, then I recognized who it was...

"M-mum?!" I stammered.

_**I know I know a VERY short chapter, an I am sorry about that, but like I said not enough motivation! SO REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!**_

_**Ohh read these author's stories please:**_

_**TheAnimeGirlWhoLovesVampires!**_

_**Eeyore-ft-Tigger! **_

_**SIMPLY FREAKING AMAZING!**_


	22. A Softer Side

**HEY GUYS!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing, I actually had motivation, but Im on holidays tomorrow so I'll most likely finish this story, the Sarris and Seth one and start on a new story!!!!! :O It's gonna be either Jared & Kim Imprint story :D or A Paul & Rosalie!!!! :O SO PLEASE VOTE AND TELL ME WHICH ONE!!!**

**Eeyore-ft-Tigger- Amazing stories :) SO READ THEM!!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! EDWARD IS A FAIRY BITCH!**

* * *

"_M-mum?" I stuttered._

"Paul? Darling is that you?"

"Why the fuck are you here?!" I almost screamed.

"Look, I know you're going to be mad but, sweetie, I came back to make amends with you, I didn't want you to hate me all of your life"

"Okay, well you are hated now leave!" I opened the door, "Wait how did you get in here?"

"Your back door was unlocked, I thought I would let myself in"

"Yeah well next time don't! I want you out now leave! Leave me alone! Leave this town! And for god sake, NEVER COME THE FUCK BACK! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MOTHER!" I screamed, I almost phased then and there.

"B-But Paul, I w-wanted t-to s-say s-sorry! Please just listen to me!" She cried.

"Mum! I DONT GOVE A FUCK! YOU LEFT ME AND DAD WHEN I WAS YOUNGER AND YOU COME BACK EXPECTING ME TO FUCKING LET EVERYTHING GO! I NEEDED YOU AND YOU WEREN'T THERE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND LIFE!" I yelled, opened the door, but as I opened it I saw Rachel. Fantastic, she heard how I treated my mother and now she would most likely never forgive me.

My mother walked out the door and got in her car and drove off, I stood there with the door open, looking at my feet, she stood there staring at me. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, and then they just flowed like a waterfall down my face.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry y-you had to s-see t-that, I-i didn't know w-what to d-do" I stuttered and blubbered.

She stepped forward, "I- It's okay, can I come in?"

"Sure" I said still crying, Not something i like to let anyone see, but my mother has always been a touchy subject for me, I needed her, and she left. I will never forgive her, Ever! I loved her, she was my favourite person in the world and she left me, it felt like everything just caved in.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting on the couch.

"N-no, I-I'm not I-i just don't know what to do" I cried, and sat next to her.

"I-it's okay, you handled it fine, just calm down" she said slowly.

"B-but" I just stopped in what I was saying, closed my eyes, took a deep breath, inhaled her scent and instantly my muscles slowly relaxed.

"See, isn't that better, it always works for me" she said, sitting closer to me. I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her. "You don't need to act strong all the time Paul, eventually you acting all tough is gonna break you down".

"I know it is, but, I-i it's how i deal, I don't like anyone seeing me like this".

"I know, I know".

RACHEL'S P.O.V

So obviously his mother was something that Paul got upset about, I don't blame him, but Paul being upset was not something I was used to, It was good to see that this guy wasn't a brick wall when it came to emotions, that he wasn't a one way highway, that he actually had a different emotion other than incredibly pissed off. I don't know how I was supposed to help him through this but i sure as hell was gonna try, after all. I _loved_ this guy.

I sat on his lap for about five minutes until he lied down on the couch, he was still crying and I felt horrible, I couldn't heal whatever was going on in his head, he had to deal with it. He slowly dozed off, and I went and got a blanket off his bed and put it over him, but then he pulled me down next to him and didn't let me go. I like this side of Paul, the softer side. Maybe not because he was upset or anything, but I liked this side. He actually has emotions.

* * *

**Okay so what did you think of that chapter??? Please review, It's not that hard! If I don't have enough reviews I won't update! So review please it's motivation to write :D So yeahhhh.**

**PLEASE EXCUSE GRAMMAR, SPELLING && PUNCTUATION ERRORS!!! I DONT PROOF READ!!! :)**

**Vote should after i finish this story and my other one....**

**A Jared & Kim story?**

**Or Paul & Rosalie?**

**VOTE PLEASE!!!!**

**Should I continue with this story? Please tell me! Feedback!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!! :)**


	23. Not What You Think

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviews!! It means so much to me that you take time to review, and I fully appreciate it so THANKS!! Woo! And Guess what!!! IM ON HOLIDAYS!!! HOW AWESOME IS THAT!!! Haha!! I love holidays! And its good news for you because I can finish my stories and start a new one haha should being pretty awesomeness! SO my goal for these holidays is that I will write 4 chapters a day and post them... how cool!!**

**So I wrote this chapter in science yesterday.... I hope you like it!**

**Ohhh... and I would like to just thank Eeyore-ft-Tigger, by FAR! My favourite reviewer, you're ALWAYS the first to review and you always give me THEEEEE best review! And give me so much support! Plus you also have amazing stories! So yeahh thanks :) Lovvveeerrrrrr you :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

**PAUL'S P.O.V**

Well letting Rachel see that I was crying was not one of my glory moments. When I phase next, I know for a fact that I will think about it when I do, the boys will laugh. Except Jared, he knows what I'm like with this subject. When I was younger I always wanted the family everyone seemed to have, where everyone loved each other. But instead I had a mother, who i loved dearly, that left and a father that didn't want me, probably one of the reasons as to why I am so angry all the time. I don't like being angry, but I've learnt to be constantly in that mood from habit. And I'm doing everything I can to not hurt Rachel.

I saw the fear in her eyes when I snapped at her the other night after the bonfire. Her fucked up ex boyfriend had placed fear and regret in her. She barely trusted anyone from the male race, even Jake and Billy, and of course she probably couldn't trust me. I don't blame her though, even if she is my imprint and I would never hurt her, she is still not safe around me. No one is. If I were to ever hurt her I would ever forgive myself, after all I _loved_ her.

When I snapped out of my trance of thoughts, I looked down and realised that she was in my arms, when did that happen? She had goose bumps all over her and pulled her closer to my chest. I don't know why she would be cold though. I mean abnormally hot over here.

**RACHEL'S P.O.V**

You know how when you're asleep but you know everything that is going on around you? Well that's the kind of sleep I was in. When I realised that I had been asleep next to Paul all night it sent shivers up my spine and I felt goose bumps rise on my skin, he must have thought that I was cold because he put the blanket over me and pulled me closer.

I'm not exactly sure of what kind of relationship Paul and I have. Even if it's a relationship at all, I'm pretty sure I _love_ him. It feels like we have some sort of a connection, a pull or something similar to that, Whenever I was with him he would talk slowly, act nervous and was gentle, but with everyone else he was mean, rough and basically just a cold bastard.

I could definitely see why Jake didn't me around him but Paul was always nice to me, So I wasn't complaining or going to judge just because of someone else's opinion, even if it was Jake's.

I snuggled closer to him, his heat radiating through me, I felt him stiffen in response. The he relaxed and one large hand began to stroke my hair.

"Are you awake?" he asked. I moved my head so my chin as on his chest "No Paul, I'm fast asleep" I muttered sarcastically, Paul's dark eyes glittered.

"Are you bored?" I asked shortly after.

"No, are you?" I grinned and placed my cheek back on his chest. His arms tightened around my waist. He sighed impatiently. Jacob then came bursting through the door, he faltered and then his face went pale.

"Just back up now Jake, you saw nothing, nothing happened" I said worryingly, this isn't gonna go down well.

* * *

**So what did ya think about the chapter??? Please review! That would be great thanks :D **

**Please excuse Grammar, Spelling, Punctuation mistakes and if some parts of the story don't make sense.... I don't proof read....**

**Please && Thankyouuu :)**


	24. An Annoying Brother

_**ATTENTION!!!!!!! I'm giving up this story!! I can't write it anymore, not enough motivation, so this is like the last chapter I will post. I'm sorry.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!**_

* * *

"What do ya mean I saw nothing, you two are getting all friendly on his couch, Omg Ewwww! You did that didn't you! And on the couch! Yukk, dude I have to sit on that! Now I'm gonna have to put it in bleach or something to get rid of those germs" Jake whined.

"So you're not freaking out that we're so close?" I asked slowly.

"Surprisingly no, No Im not. Which for one is strange" Jake even questioned himself.

"Ohh uhh okay" I stuttered.

"Now Jake what do you want? You can't just burst in here and ruin everything" Paul snapped.

"Well, Quil got a whiff of that sent that we've been chasing, and it led to this random place" Ake said slowly.

"And in this place we uhh, well we found a note"

"What did the note say" Paul asked.

"See for yourself" Jake said tossing a piece of paper to Paul.

_Dear Mutts,_

_You won't catch us, you won't beat us. Stop trying and let us kill you. We'll get you. We always do. You pups have no idea. Watch your Imprints._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The reason for your soon to be extinction._

Paul instantly began to shake "they are gonna take our imprints"

"No, I don't think they are, they are after one of us" Jake said.

"Or all of us" Paul said slowly.

"Well of course all of you's didn't the letter say, the reason for your extinction" I said.

"It won't happen, they may have some freaky masking power but they most definitely will not kill us all. We will protect you, and they cant make us extinct, It's a gene, so it could be in everyone in the rez, and they could reproduce then it's passed on, we cant be extinct" Paul smirked, so cocky.

"Yes, true, but we still have to watch our backs" Jake said.

"We always do"

"And Sam is gonna put us on extra patrols, we wont even have enough time to scratch our asses" Jake laughed.

"Oh that's pleasant" I said disgusting, thinking of Jake's rear end was not pleasant especially when you grew up with him and you almost died from his toxic fumes.

"Well it's true, and Paul, your on patrol this afternoon, so soak up all the time you can get with Rachel between now and then because I doubt you won't see her for a couple days" Jake smirked, he so liked the idea of Paul and I being separated.

"That's bullshit! He probably gave himself the least time on patrol so he could be with Emily" Paul accused.

"I know, I know, he's alpha but we can't do anything else about it"

"But your and alpha too! Change the times!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna change the times, i think they are fairly reasonable, would you prefer someone to die, or a little time lost with your imprint?"

"God Jake, I hate when you're right"

"No you love it"

"No, I don't. Now pip squeak get out of my house before i throw you out, and believe me I will" Paul snapped.

"Fine, fine Mr-I-could-be-a-chick-because-im-so-moody" Jake laughed.

"Out, Now!" Paul growled, I felt his chest rumble.

"Okay, I'm gone" Jake smiled and left.

"Your brother, I swear I'm gonna have to kill him one day" Paul said in a low voice.

"Don't worry he annoys the hell out of me as well, probably more "I laughed.

"I doubt it he can see in my head, and how i think, Im pretty sure he annoys me worse"

"Yeah probably, but i had to live with him pretty much all my life"

"Poor you I would have never survived through that, I barely make it through an hour without hurting him"

"Yeah but he also annoys the hell out of you not to mention stirs you"

"Yeah but I can hold my own, he usually ends up with a couple broken bones, lucky thing that we heal fast"

"Yeah, it is, very lucky thing"

Awkward silence.

"Do you uhh, want anything to eat? Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not, I really don't wanna move, I'm really comfortable" I said, pulling myself closer to him.

"You are?" he asked, smiling, and looking down at me.

"Yeah I am" I said slowly.

We lie there for a couple of minutes until he began to stir, he looked up at the clock, stiffened and sighed.

"I'm on patrol soon" he said angrily.

"That really sucks, when will I see you next"

"I don't know"

"Well that's helpful"

"Yeah, how about I take you on a date or something?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"That would be good!"

"Okay not tomorrow, the day after? 6:00?"

"Okay, that would be good"

"I need to go now" he said lowly, standing up and hugging me "I love you- I mean Uhh, I gotta go"

* * *

_**So yeahh, like the last chapter I am posting, Im sorry. I just Idk. Can't write. But send me ideas. PM and send me suggestions, if i get one i like i may continue but i doubt it.**_

_**Sorry Imprinter fans, I know you like this story, but yeah sorry.**_

_**Please excuse grammar, spelling and punctuation. I don't proof read.**_


	25. Hell hath no fury

**OKAY! So I felt horrible about saying I was gonna stop the story, so I'm not gonna... I know this is a short one. But I have a 10 thousand word chapter coming. So, thats what Im gonna do! A 10 thousand word chappy once a week for you's instead of a retarded small chapter. So yeah. :)**

* * *

********

RACHEL'S P.O.V

Did he seriously say he just loved me? Woah, I mean, Woah. I really have nothing else to say other than woah. It's not that I didn't like what he said, and that I didn't want him to say it. I did, it's just that I didn't expect it. From a person like _him, _I know that that sounds mean, but it's true. He's not one of those people who you expect to say I love you. It's just the person he is, I've always seen him as a cold heartless type of guy. But it was true, from what I've heard and seen of him, he's is a nasty person.

_FLASHBACK!!_

"_Embry you shut the fuck up you bastard, or I will come after you" Paul snarled._

"_Hey man, no need to get hostile, what's wrong with you today?" Embry said, putting his hands up in the air above his hand as a sign of surrendering._

"_You! You are my problem, I can't stand you, you're a twerp. You should go run off to your mummy, oh thats right, your mummy is in 'heaven'" Paul laughed evilly, and did the whole quoted bunny ears thing with his fingers. How low could you get, making fun of someone's parent who has died._

_Embry's eyes welled up with tears and they ran down his face like a waterfall. "Jesus, You didn't have to bring that up! What has gotten into you" Embry growled._

"_Piss off and leave me alone Embry, I can't even stand to look at you!"_

"_Go fuck yourself Paul, you can't go around treating everyone like shit one day your gonna have to face someone you say something horrible to and they're gonna call you out on it, and then you'll get your ass kicked. I can't wait for the day!" Embry snarled._

"_Yeah Embry, well that day won't come because no one is even game to say that to me, and I don't see one of the new pups standing up to me do you? Nah didn't think so, now go play in traffic"_

"_I actually have done that, and it's quite relaxing to know that i heal abnormally quick!"_

"_Piss off smart ass!" _

"_Gladly, I can't stand you and your PMS you little bitch"_

"_WHAT! DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Paul yelled so loud I felt the floor beneath me rumble. Woah, ever heard the expression 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' well this was like 'mother nature pissed off hath no like an angry Paul' seriously. No joke, when Paul yelled or growled, thunder wasn't even in the genre to compare. Paul was scary._

"_Yeah, I said you have PMS and you're a little bitch, what are you gonna do about it huh? Nothing!" Embry challenged, Paul only looked at Embry and laughed._

_Embry looked back at Paul like he had finally lost the plot and walked out of the my house, I don't know what they were here, but I saw how pissed Paul was and I turned around and ran back up to my room. I really didn't wanna associate him while he was in this mood._

_FLASHBACK ENDED!!_

Although even considering how mean he was, and how mean he could potentially be to me, regardless of that, he meant so much to me. I don't know why, I don't know how, but he did. It wasn't entirely a horrible thing but then again it was. I mean, I don't know what it is, but I can't look at anyone else the same way I look at Paul. It's like some kind of restriction, but it's not forcing me not to look at anyone else. I just don't want to.

* * *

**PLEASE EXCUSE GRAMMAR, SPELLING && PUNCTUATION MISTAKES!!! I DONT PROOF READ!!!!**

**What did you think??? was it good?? I plan to update soon...!! so yeah review review review! The mmore reviews i get the quicker i post the next chapter up. Reviews give me motivation!!! can I make it anymore clearer that i want you to REVIEW!!! is it that hard!? haha anyways**

**Check out ****My Immortal by Eeyore-ft-Tigger. She's an amazing writer and while your at it. look at her other stories as well!! :) **

**And A small dedication to Eeyore-ft-Tigger!!!! SHE WAS MY 100TH REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**My Seth && Sarris fanfic is finished, but i need to finish this one first!! and i cant finish it without my motivation *wink wink***

** HIT THE DAMN REVIEW BUTTON!! haha :P **

**Please && Thankyouuu :)**

**I love you all :)**


	26. Imprinting Insanity

**Hey guys! I really appreciate the reviews!! So very much! I know I'm not updating very much but im sorry about that, just no determination. I'm getting bored of the story. So yeah...**

**Omggg I know this is random but what are your top 5 favourite bands? Mine are:**

**NICKELBACK!! :D **** I'm absolutely obsessed!**

**The Beatles!**

**Bon Jovi**

**Evanescence**

**Poison**

**So what are yours? I know random, just curious.**

**OH BY THE WAY!!! OUT MY NEW STORY!! IT'S CALLED A NEW KIND OF EVIL, It's my first vampire story, so yeah hope it goes well, READ IT AND REVIEW IT! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own twilight**

**PLEASE EXCUSE GRAMMAR, PUNCTUATION AND SPELLING MISTAKES. ALSO IF SOME PARTS DONT MAKE SENSE I DONT PROOF READ!!**

**Ohh I'm looking for a beta for this story, and my Rosalie one, A new kind of evil. Anyone want to? Or any suggestion!?**

**RACHEL'S P.O.V**

I think the Imprint is making me insane; all i think about is Paul. Stupid, stupid Paul. Okay, maybe not stupid, but stupid! Ever since he left to go on his patrol all i have been anxious is about tonight, at 6 o'clock to be specific. Anxious about what the note said, anxious about why he left to go to patrol so suddenly, anxious about why Jake was even worried. Anxious about what i looked like, what to wear, how to act. And of what would occur. Would we become closer? Exclusive? What? Man, this was a confusing predicament i got myself into. Stupid imprinting, stupid Paul.

Also i have been fretting about what he said, i love you. It was like he had word vomit, like it slipped out, does that mean he didn't want me to hear it. Doesn't he want to say it to me? Why wouldn't he want to say it to me? Did I do something wrong? Hmm, yeah i probably did something wrong. He probably didn't wanna say anything because he might think that i will turn into one of those crazy obsessed woman only caring about commitment. And to be quite honest, I don't want commitment or to settle down, I'm still young for god sake. I wanna travel and do things on my own, i don't want someone there with me for the rest of my life, especially the same person, everyday! How boring and annoying! I know it sounds kind of mean, but i don't wanna spend 'forever' with Paul.

I mean he's nice and all but if he says 'i love you' it's not gonna matter to me really. Because in the end I know it's not gonna last. Things like this never do. And I'm classing this as a small little fling, going ever so slowly. I know he imprinted on me blah, blah, blah. But seriously, what a load of crap. Does he really expect me to wait around my whole life for him? Just because I'm his 'imprint', yeah that's never ever gonna happen.

I don't wait around, and I most certainly am not staying here, in La Push. It is by far the most positively boring place on this earth; I don't even know how anyone stays here, there's barely a food store, if you could even call it that. I have been contemplating whether or not to go back and live with Sarris; since Dylan was out of the way i could go back and continue my life like i used to live it. And everything would be just peachy. But before that i would have to fight Jake, Dad and mostly Paul, since i was his bloody imprint.

Now I have a gut feeling that that will be one of the hardest jobs in the world because they will most likely literally keep me in this town with every little bone on their body. But I can live with that, and I can live with disappointing them. Although I can't deal with having to fight them to go back, but I'm not even sure that Sarris will even go back, considering that Seth imprinted on her and she became best friends with Embry.

So in order to go back I would have to fight Jake, Dad, Paul, Seth and Embry. May as well just die of boredom in this stupid place, i couldn't be bothered to take on four werewolves and dad. Even though Dad looks harmless he is like a Jackie Chan and could kick your ass even when he is in a wheel chair, never underestimate him, he's like a ninja. Stupid old man, stupid Paul, stupid La Push, STUPID IMPRINTING! I'm so sick of it, I'm sick of everything. Gosh, I keep over thinking everything.

Now back to worrying about what to wear, will this be dressy, dressy casual or casual? I'm just gonna dress casually i don't expect Paul to do something wonderful. I doubt it, wait, i don't even think that he is capable of anything jaw dropping, well other than him being a big buff guy turning into a horse-wolf hybrid thingy.

Okay so maybe, just maybe I'm being a bitch and hating on everything but i can't help it, I know! It's probably this stupid imprinting magic crap making me like this, gosh how pathetic. I bet when i see him later I'll be all gooey eyed and lovey dovey like Jared and Kim, now that sight and thought is simply vomit-worthy! All over each other every second of the day, I know that they are in love and all but seriously. I hope to god, that Paul and I will never ever, ever be like that! How sickening!

I'm now staring at the clock, wanting six o'clock to hurry up, so i can get this dreadfulness over, yet the time isn't coming any faster, anticipation is the worst kind of feeling. Sitting there building, whatever is gonna happen, up. Wondering what will occur, how it will and why it will. So many questions. This is starting to frustrate me!

**PAUL'S P.O.V**

"Jake, seriously what was up with that note? What's going on here?!" I stressed.

If there was a vampire, or more than one, in La Push, on the reservation, then we must take it down. Especially since Rachel was pretty close by and any threat that comes near her has to deal with me. I haven't known her long and I most definitely don't know her very well, but one thing i do know is that I am absolutely, madly, in love with Rachel Black.

"Well, we heard that your mother was in town and we have been looking out for her too, and making sure she was okay, anyways one of the pups fell asleep on patrol and when he woke up he followed your mother's scent to the shack where we found the note, and he smelt that your mother was there, he saw blood around. But found no body, man, I need you to take this lightly but i think, maybe, just maybe, your mother has been killed." Jake said, looking at his feet, anticipating my reaction.

Now I may hate my mother, but I hate her because I love her so much. So I don't hate her, I'm just hurt, it doesn't mean I don't love her or anything. But she left me by myself, I was a kid! And she left, but I'm over my little sob story. Now it's time to actually use my balls and suck it up. If this mosquito were to kill my mother, he will be murdered, and in the most painful way physically possible. If my mother is gone, and I'm hurt immensely by this then I'm gonna inflict some pain on this moron. Leech hunting, my most favourite time of patrols, other than killing the bloodsucker of course.

35 hours of patrol later, with 4 hour breaks in between shifts, and I'm literally dead. But I'll drag my self outta the grave to go to Rachel. This was our first date and I was beaming and bouncing off the walls.

First things first, I'm almost on her doorstep and I have no idea where I'm taking her, I haven't got anything on me, shit. Wait, I'll call my savour, Emily. I dialled her number.

"Emily, could you do me a HUGE favour!?" I asked panicky.

"Sure, what is it Paul?" she replied.

"A picnic basket, with some food and a blanket, please, it's the quickest thing"

"Okay, it will be ready soon, just head over in about ten minutes"

"Thanks Em, you just saved my life" i hung up, now i was shaking, not because I was angry, but because i was nervous and scared. I was taking the love of my life out. The next couple of hours should be amazing.

**So what did you think of the chapter? I would LOVE!!! Reviews! I always do!! Oh and if you wanna read some good stories, here are my suggestions!**

**Dancing with the wolves by Dancing with Hamsters**

**A New Life by Fighter419**

**My Immortal by Eeyore-ft-Tigger**

**Kiss me Kill me thrill me Love me by Lady Amore Alice**

**My Happy Ending by Nudgelover**

**I know that that's alot of wolf stories, so here's a vamp story**

**Breaking the Impossible by Emmelie Cullen**

**And again READ MY NEW STORY! A NEW KIND OF EVIL!! It's a Rosalie story!**


	27. Word Vomit

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm starting Quil and Claire and Kim & Jared stories soon, i know i should finish this, but i think if i have more it will motivate me and push me to write the rest of this, I know it might not make sense to you but it makes sense in my head haha.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**This is kind of a rushed chapter sorta, but please review.**

**Check out my new story, A New Kind of Evil.**

**PLEASE EXCUSE GRAMMAR, PUNCTUATION AND SPELLING MISTAKES! I DO NOT PROOF READ, but I have now found a beta :)**

Right on the dot at six o'clock, Paul was there knocking on my door. Hasn't he ever heard of the expression 'fashionably late'? Obviously not. I answered the door, usually Dad answers the door but he was somewhere, I'm not sure where. Jake was on patrol, well at least i thought. I was so glad that I decided to dress casually, and warm. It was going to be cold. When I opened the door Paul had a huge grin on his face, i smiled in return. How could you not? When he had a gorgeous smile, especially with those pearly white teeth. He was wearing black jeans and a gray t-shirt, oh how envious i am of the warmth he has.

"Hey" he said, still smiling, in fact i think his grin got bigger.

"Uhm hi" i smiled back, it got extremely awkward, but then I had a sudden random urge, i stepped forward, locked my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine, we moved in synchronization until he pulled away.

"Well, that was- unexpected" he laughed.

"Yeah, I know, are you complaining?" I joked.

"No! I would never complain about that! Especially when it's kissing you"

"Heh, okay" I laughed, "So where are you taking me"

"My favourite place" he said, pulling me down to the car and opening the passenger door for me.

"And where would that be?" I asked, getting into the car.

"A place where I like to calm down, think, you know"

"Oh, why are you taking me there, that's your place"

"Yeah, it is, but your an important part of everything now, also if something ever happened, that's where I usually am"

"Ohh"

Nothing was said after those last couple of sentences, the silence was in between comfortable and awkward, but bearable. We were driving in the car for about five minutes when we pulled up on a cliff edge, opening out to the sea. Oh please tell me that we were not cliff diving.

"We're not cliff diving" Paul smirked.

"How did you know" i asked baffled.

"The look on your face, you were alarmed, and we're just gonna sit, talk and eat" he smiled, the moonlight shining off of his teeth.

"Now my darling, move please" he asked politely and gently pushed me out of the way from the back of the ute. And got the basket from the from, removed a blanket, put it on the back of the truck and set all the food up "I know that this isn't much, especially for the first date, but i didn't have enough time to organise, i hope i didn't let you down"

"No, it's perfect, it really, really is, and the view is just uhh- phenomenal" I said, astounded. The view really was phenomenal, the moonlight shining down on the water making it glow and the sound of the waves was extremely calming. Paul was sitting in the back of the truck facing the water and lighting candles sitting on the edge of the truck, he had the biggest grin on his face. I couldn't see very well but i attempted to get up to the back of it, but then I felt to warm arms around my waist pulling me up.

"Thankyou"

"Your welcome"

We sat there talking about our lives, our favourite things and interests, what we hate. It was quite amazing, he was amazing. I never saw this side of him; he was smiling and laughing and, happy. It definitely suited him, the happiness. I began to shiver and he slid over and wrapped his arms around me and i curled into his side.

"Look, I know you may not understand this whole imprint thing, but i just wanna tell you something" he smiled.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I am so insanely in love with you, it hurts, i would do anything for you, I really would, I know that you may not even have those feelings towards me but i just wanna make it clear, I don't just love you, I'm in love with you, so madly, insanely, intensely in love with you, i love you, I'm in love with you, and i don't know what to do. I'm sorry I must sound like some crazy obsessed person, I guess I have word vomit" he babbled nervously, but looked me in the eye so fiercely and genuinely that I knew he was serious. I was now so very nervous and my legs lost feeling and I think I may just throw up because I have a horrible case of the butterflies.

Do I love him?

Am I in love with him?

What am I feeling?

What do I say?

Do I wanna head this way with our relationship?

WHAT DO I DO?!

**What did you think?!?**

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!! IT WOULD MEAN A HELL OF ALOT TO ME! SO REVIEW!!!!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL :) **

**-Fanatic!**


	28. Stand Up Comedian Material

**NEW STORIES OF MINE UP! A JARED AND KIM STORY AND A QUIL AND CLAIRE!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**

I just sat there, staring at the sea and then back at him. How was I going to reply to that, what the hell am I supposed to say to that?

"Look, I know that you probably don't feel the same way as I do but I just wanted to express that to you, you don't have to say anything in return to that and I don't expect anything from you but I am in love with you" he smiled, grabbing my hand in his and squeezing it.

"I know, I do love you but I'm not in love with you just yet, I mean I'm only young I shouldn't be feeling these things, I should be breaking hearts and going out with a bunch of people but instead I come to La Push and your here, and it's changed my whole perspective on things, please. Give me some time to fall in love with you" I said, hoping i didn't hurt his feelings, well I know I didn't. I don't think I said anything offensive.

"I will definitely wait for you, i will always wait for you!" Paul said even more happier than he was before, I have to admit I like him this way.

"Thankyou" I relaxed and leaned into him.

"When do I have to get you back?" he asked.

"I'm not a teenager anymore Paul, I don't have curfew" I laughed.

"Is that you wanting to stay with me longer? Saying you don't have curfew because I'm sure your Dad would want you back before midnight" he joked.

Yes, it is me wanting to stay with you longer.

Of course I wasn't going to say that.

"Dad will be fine, he has the loser I call my brother" I laughed.

"True, true. I like it when we are like this, joking, smiling and laughing, getting along" he squeezed his hold on me.

"Yeah, I like it when you're not angry plus you have shown me that you can actually treat me incredibly well"

"Wait, when have I treated you badly?" he said looking at me intensely.

"No, just when you snapped at me, but the whole thing with Dylan really messed me up, I need to be with someone who will protect me, not hurt me" I said, tears welling up at the thought of Dylan.

"I will never leave your side, I will always protect you! Even if my own life is at stake" he said so genuinely.

"I know, I'm scared Paul, I really am" I said slowly while wiping away the tears that had formed in my eyes.

"You don't need to be scared! I will always, always be here, even when I'm angry, you need me, I'm there"

"I appreciate that"

"I hope you do"

"I do"

"I'll take you home now" he said standing up, the cold air hit my body as Paul, who was acting as a wall by blocking the wind, moved away, putting his hand out and pulling me up and helping me out of the back of the truck.

"Thankyou" I said getting into the passenger seat while he packed everything up.

"Okay all done, are you cold?" he said, getting in the truck and driving off.

"Yes, I am actually I'm not a super freak like you who doesn't get cold" I joked.

"Well come over here, unnatural heat" he said putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me towards him.

"Gosh, you're so warm I could hug you all day!"

"Well you can"

"Well you're taking me home"

"I don't have to; you can come back with me and spend the night like you did the other night, although that was on other circumstances"

"Okay, but no funny stuff, I only need you because you are my heater"

"Your heater?" he asked, amused.

"Yes, my heater!"

"And what do you class 'funny stuff'?"

"I'm only going to hug you to keep warm and go to sleep"

"Ohh, damn I was hoping for a little more"

"Ohh you're so funny" I said whacking his stomach.

"I know I am stand up comedian material yeah?"

"Ohh definitely the most hilarious!"

"I know"

"Your so modest"

"Yeah I know and I like it"

"Whatever"

We got to Paul's house and I instantly collapsed on his bed when we got inside, his house was freezing but luckily Paul came into the room and lay down next to me, pulling me next to him, wrapping his arm across my stomach and sighing happily.

"Goodnight, I love you" he said kissing my forehead.

"You too"

"Say it" he said lowly.

"I love you"

"Thankyou, I needed to hear that" He smiled, and soon we were both asleep.

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Please excuse grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes! I do not proof read!!**

**READ MY NEW STORIES!!!! PLEASE! SUBSCRIBE AND REVIEW! I wanna know if I should continue!**

**Please && Thankyouuu :)**

**Love you all**

**-Fanatic xo**


	29. Paul? Adorable? Pssssh

**I wrote this last night when the power was out. It was just a filler and I wouldve wrote more but I fell asleep and almost missed my this morning! So yeah, lucky. But I just thought I'd post this, I'm not really interested in writing atm. But i will be if I get more reviews! So review! :) **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Credit to TheAnimeGirlWhoLovesVampires helpe me write this.**

**Eeyore-ft-Tigger is awesome! Read her stories! Freaking amazing, especially My Immortal & Tear Filled Niights.**

**Lovably17 check out those stories aswell!**

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORIES!!**

**COME BACK TO ME, A NEW EVIL AND NO SUBMISSION! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THEM ASWELL!!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and when I opened my eyes, I saw Paul. I have to admit it was kind of nice to wake up and see him it actually gave me butterflies. I guess I have it bad for him by the way I was acting. I mean I neve, barely had any butterflies when I was with Dylan. I guess maybe it could be that stupid magic thing that Paul likes to call imprinting. It's not entirely a horrible thing but it's forcing, well not really forcing but showing me the way to loving Paul. Which isn't a bad thing either, it's just that he gives me the vibe, he's going to break my heart.

Oh fantastic.

Like the kind of vibe where you get off a player, which really wouldn't suprise me if he is a player, I mean he looked like a freaking Greek god! Paul stirred in his sleep and pinned me closer to him. I couldn't exactly breathe, his heat was smothering. I turned my head and looked up at him. He was lying behind me and lazily had one arm draped over my waist but still had enough strength over me to pull me closer. The next thing I felt was him kiss the back of my hair and then heard him smell my hair and his muscles instantly relaxed from the tenseness.

"Good Morning Beautiful" he said whispering in my ear, I giggled.

"Good morning to you too" I smiled back; he sat up and looked at me.

"What? What's on my face?" I asked worried, I didn't want to be embarrassed.

Paul chuckled, "No you don't".

"Then what?" I asked partly frustrated.

"It's amazing at how I woke up and here you are, in my arms", he smiled, I blushed that was a cute, cheesy line but I still appreciated it.

"What? It's true!" he laughed.

"It may be true, but it just well- I don't know, but you are the cutest thing" I smiled.

"I prefer adorable" he said in a self admiring tone.

Paul, adorable? Now that's hilarious.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat"

"Ha, funny, look wait here I'm going to have a shower okay? Then I'll make you something to eat" he said getting up and slowly walking over to his dresser. I rolled over and watched him, somehow I found him extremely interesting. Paul turned around and locked eyes with me.

"Rachel?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I felt like it"

"Is that the only reason"

No.

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"You're lying"

"Am not"

"May I repeat, is that the only reason that you are staring at me?"

"Okay I like what I see"

Damn right I like what I see, who wouldn't.

"Thought so, don't worry I like what I see as well" he laughed, I blushed. He stepped forward and crawled over to me on the bed.

"I love you, so very much, you know that?" he said his eyes had a burning intensity that let me know he wasn't lying.

"I know-" he cut me off before I could say anything else, he pressed his lips against mine very softly.

"I'll see you in a little bit" he said kissing my forehead and walking to his bathroom.

I melted into his bed, it was soft and warm. It also smelled of him and did I mention it was huge! A humongous bed, it was so big you could fit Jacob, Paul and Embry all in it. Not that I was complaining, I mean it was so comfy!

I closed my eyes and felt my self drift off.

_Paul was standing on the edge of a high cliff looking over the ocean, looking out at the ocean, he was so beautiful like a magnificent painting. My eyes crept from his beautiful face, so amazing. To his stomach where the muscles were so defined that you could see it from a mile away, he arms were tensed and his biceps were showing so very prominently. He stretched his hands out in front of him and obviously enjoying the view as the sun set on the horizon. I felt like running towards him, to be in his arms and feel his warmth radiating off him. But as I began to run towards him I was horrified by the sight I saw._

_A blur so fast I couldn't keep track of it, flashed before my eyes and the next thing I saw was Paul and the blur falling off of the face of the cliff. I ran faster my muscles burning with adrenaline, once I reached the cliff top I saw jagged rocks and once I focused even closer and saw Paul's mangled body amongst the rocks, which were smeared with his blood. I screamed a blood curdled shriek._

_Paul was dead._

I woke up with a jump and reached my hand out groggily, all I felt was the crumpled sheets.

"Paul" I said loudly springing up into a sitting position.

"Paul!" I screamed, A chocking sob cut off anything else I would have said. The picture of Paul mangled and broken on the rocks flashed through my mind again. Tears flooded down my face creating a pool of salt water on the bed, a weird rasping sound startled me. It went quiet for a second then it started back up again, oh, it was me.

The sound cut off again when I heard banging, My breath had become short shallow puffs and I scrambled to the head board, tugging the covers to my chin. The banging stopped and the door burst open, the first thing that came to my mind was to leap at the offender.

That's exactly what I did.

I leaped at the large person, wrapping my legs around their torso and my hands went behind their head, ready to tear their hair out.

"Paul?" I asked, startled.

"Rachel?"

"Paul! You're alive! Oh my god!" I buried my head into his neck and started to sob again.

"Of course I'm alive" he murmured patting my back.

"I-I had a dream that you were dead" I sobbed.

"Well I'm not, so there's no need to cry baby" he said wiping away my tears.

"I know, I'm sorry, It just felt so real!" I continued to cry and he continued to wipe away my tears.

"Shh, calm down, c'mon lay back down" he said, setting me onto the bed and then he leant over me, propping himself up by his elbows. "I will _never_ leave you, even when I die I will still always be there!" he whispered, kissing my lips gently.

"Thankyou, thankyou for being here" I said, taking notice of what he was wearing, only a towel wrapped around his waist and water was dripping off of him. He wiped it out of his eyes.

"Your welcome" he smiled.

* * *

**I know its a short chapter but please please please review!!!! I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get 15 reviews for this chapter! I know over 55 people are reading this and only 3 or 4 review! SO REVIEW OR IM NOT POSTING! GRRR. ITS NOT THAT HARD!**

**Please && Thankyouuu :)**

**Love you all**


	30. My undying love is crap?

I used to believe nothing was perfect but ever since met Paul I have completely changed that view. Paul is perfect, every single morsel of him is perfect, and he's beautiful, he treats me well. And no, I'm not complaining. Not at all, I used to think being beaten up and yelled at was the best that I could ever get. That that was the best I would achieve but since coming to La Push it has showed me that I deserve so much better! Everyone here is so loving and caring that it seems as though have been transported to a foreign planet and that everyone here are aliens.

Each time that thought seems to invade my mind Paul brings me back to reality. To realness, except this reality I liked. And something about Paul made everything okay. Every time I was upset he would numb the pain and treat me so well. He apologises for every little thing but I usually got up him and told him that it was not his fault. I think that he thinks that I have been scarred for life and that everything he calls normal like beating up the guys and yelling at them somehow scares me. It doesn't, I know that he is only joking but he seems to take it so heavily on himself.

I reassure him time after time he just doesn't listen. Although I did like the fact that he cared so much about me, was it because of imprinting? I think so. I was pulled out of my trance of thoughts when I felt Paul stir. I felt my stomach grumble and I put my hand over it, it seems like breakfast time. I slowly shrugged myself out of Paul's grip and made my way down the stairs and walked into the kitchen looking for the fridge.

Not long after my search I found eggs, bacon and pancake mix, after I finished cooking I set everything on a tray and made my way back upstairs. Paul was spread across the bed and it was quite obvious that he was tired; I set the tray on the side table. Then I sat on the side of the bed and began to shake Paul he immediately stirred and looked up at me groggily.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" he asked pulling himself out of his sleepiness.

"Nothings wrong" I chuckled "I thought you would be hungry so I made you breakfast".

"Oh, well in that case" he smiled; sitting up "Serve me!" he laughed and clicked his fingers.

"Well in that case, serve yourself I'm not your bitch" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"I know you not" he mumbled.

"Damn right, if anything you're my bitch!" I laughed.

He choked on his food and spat it out, "Your bitch?"

I laughed "Yes, My bitch, you listen to everything I say and whenever I ask you to do something you do it, point proved. You're my bitch".

"You use imprinting to your advantage!" he fought back.

"No, I don't I think it's a load of crap"

"A load of crap?"

"Yes, to be quite frank imprinting in my own opinion was and is a load of bull rubbish"

"Wait, so my undying love for you is a load of crap"

"If you call undying love imprinting then yes, yes I do"

"I'm hurt" he put his hand to his chest im mock horror.

"Well that's my own opinion" I said.

"Well to be honest I used to think imprinting was a load of crap as well, but then you came along and BAM! Imprinting affected me in the best possible way" he smiled.

"That's cheesy"

"You love it"

I blushed, "Yeah, I do"

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**I know it's a short chapter have a long one up tomorrow. I don't want any reviews complaining it's short. Don't like it, stop reading this story or get over it.**

**Okay, sorry. I'm being a cow, my favourite footy team lost :(**

**I don't proof read**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	31. Clearwater Was Right

**Your gonna hate me.**

**PAUL'S P.O.V**

It's been 2 weeks since I last saw Rachel; she decided that she was going to see that crazy ass psycho Sarris. Stupid, stupid Sarris, why did Rachel and her have to be inseparable friends. The pain of when Rachel is away hurts literally burns and tears me up when she's away. Sam said to suck it up and so did the rest of the pack. But they are all hypocrites because they all act like sulking puppies too. It's so unfair she's never been away from me for this long, ever! And it hurts so much to be away from her. I don't know how Seth can handle not being near Sarris all the time. I mean, they weren't that close and they never developed a romantic relationship. But you don't have to build a romantic relationship with an imprint to feel the aching pain when they aren't with you. It's unbearable.

He goes to her place for a couple days and comes home, they are like best friends. She absolutely adores him in the brotherly/friend way.

"Paul, Patrol! Now!" came the voice of my alpha, Sam.

"I'm not scheduled for it" I complained.

"I know, but I'm sick of seeing you mope around, she comes back in a couple days! You'll live, it's not like she's dead" Sam said.

"Don't EVER say that" I growled.

"Look get your ass up, now! And patrol, I'm using alpha command"

"Fuck you Sam" I snarled and walked out the door of his place.

"What did you say" he yelled.

But I didn't respond I ran into the forest phasing instantly, I seriously hopped I ran into a leech I really need to take my anger out on something. Next time Rachel goes away, I'm going with her. I can't stand this.

_Woahh if it isn't the big bad wolf himself_ , Leah snorted.

_Shut it Clearwater I don't wanna hear any of your shit_ I growled.

_Whatever, Oh I have a message from Jacob, he said to that there is a huge dinner is at the Cullen's and that everyone is invited, Imprints included. Just to give Emily a night off, for her and Sam ya know, _Leah mumbled.

_I'd rather die then walk into Bloodsucker headquarters even if they are the Cullens_, I said making my second lap around the perimeter.

_I don't like the Cullen's very much but have you tasted Esme's cooking!? It's to die for_!

_Yeah I don't care, I'd prefer take out. _

_Whatever be a depressed bastard, you were so much easier to get along with before Rachel but the stupid girl had to come back and you had to imprint on her._

_Don't say that about her Leah, she's not stupid! _

_Really? Not stupid, what kind of loser goes back to her deadbeat boyfriend who beat her up?_

_She's not a loser Leah._

_Yeah, she is, you can't realise it because you've imprinted on her, and face it Paul. If you had not imprinted you would not have looked at her twice and you would go with the skanks and walking STD's. It's magic Paul. And guess what, it's a load of shit._

_Imprinting is not a load of shit! And that's not true! I would take notice of her._

_Prove it._

_I just would! She's beautiful!_

_No, that's the imprint talking. If she turned up you would be eww Jacob's sister. _

_That's not true! _

_Isn't it? How come you never noticed her before?_

_I was blind._

_You were not._

_Yes I was!_

_No you weren't face it Paul it's just the stupid magic getting to your brain._

_Piss off Clearwater._

_Just speaking the truth if you don't like it well too bad because I'm gonna continue to talk it._

_FUCK OFF! BEFORE I KILL YOU! _

_Calm down don't get your panties in a not._

_No! You sit there and insult Rachel, Imprinting and me and I don't wanna hear it. _

_Whatever, my patrol is finished anyways, bye Paul, take note of what I said okay?_

_No, I won't._

And with that it was only me on patrol, it gave me time to clear my head and think things through. I was so thankful that none of the guys were on patrol otherwise Sam would have one less pack member.

**7 HOURS LATER**

Patrol was incredibly boring and the only thing I had on my mind was when I could see Rachel again, it would be one of the highlights of my life, her coming back in my arms. Suddenly my pocket vibrated and it was my phone. I looked at caller ID and it was the love of my life.

"Baby? I missed you!" I smiled into the speaker of my phone.

"Hi Paul" was her reply, something must be wrong.

"What's up?"

"Alot, I need to tell you something, this whole imprinting thing, I quit."

Tears welled up in my eyes, "What do you mean you quit? You can't quit! We're are soul mates".

"Pish posh, I don't care I quit I ran into an old friend and i got talking with him and we well wanna be together, also I'm staying here, I'm not coming back to La Push"

"Why would you do this over the phone?"

"Because it was the easiest way" she said slowly.

I began to cry, I clenched my fists and my knuckles turned snow white. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because in life people get heartbroken and this kind of stuff happens plus I never said we would be together forever, I said I would give it a try. I really don't have to explain myself to you Paul, goodbye" and with that she hung up the phone.

I was standing next to my car when I got the call, I instantly felt rage boil up my insides and i flipped my car over smashing it into pieces, after that I phased, I ran to the one place I knew would help me. The Clearwater's.

Leah.

I pulled on my jeans when I got there and rang the doorbell, Leah answered.

"Paul? What are you doing?" she asked confused to see me at her doorstep, crying.

"You were right, Imprinting is a load of shit!" I sobbed.

"I know it is" she said and stepped forward hugging me.

We stood there for a couple minutes until my crying slowed, I looked down at her and she looked up at me, next thing I knew, our lips met in perfect synchronisation.

**:O CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!! I know, I know. Leah and Paul. He's only upset. I have not planned for this relationship to last long, so don't give up on the story!! PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! I know it's not that long but meh you'll get over it, at least I updated!!!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!**

**DONT PROOF READ THATS WHY IT MIGHT NOT BE GOOD ON SPELLING, GRAMMAR, PUNCTUATION AND MIGHT NOT MAKED SENSE!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	32. Pickpocket

**Unknown P.O.V**

"Baby? I missed you!" a deep male voice answered.

"Hi Paul" was her reply, something must be wrong.

"What's up?"

"Alot, I need to tell you something, this whole imprinting thing, I quit."

Tears welled up in my eyes, "What do you mean you quit? You can't quit! We're are soul mates".

"Pish posh, I don't care I quit I ran into an old friend and i got talking with him and we well wanna be together, also I'm staying here, I'm not coming back to La Push"

"Why would you do this over the phone?"

"Because it was the easiest way" I said, trying not to smile.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I heard whimpering from the other end of the line, a crier, oh gosh.

"Because in life people get heartbroken and this kind of stuff happens plus I never said we would be together forever, I said I would give it a try. I really don't have to explain myself to you Paul, goodbye" I hung up the phone. I chuckled; who new running into Rachel Black at the airport and happening to pickpocket her phone was so easy.

"Darling good job!" my husband came up behind me and wrapped his cold arms around me "You mimicked her voice perfectly, this will definitely destroy their relationship!" he laughed manically.

Correct as he was, Paul would soon be weak.

**RACHEL'S P.O.V**

"Thankyou for travelling with Olympic Peninsula Airways" said the air attendant over the speaker, my plane had just arrived in Port Angelos and I was ready to go back to Paul and Dad and my brother as well as the rest of the pack and their imprints. I decided that I was going to suprise Paul early, no one new that I was coming home early because I lost my phone. I was so excited I couldn't wait to see his face, I could see it in my mind now he would instantly light up and come over and pick me up and tell me how much he missed me.

The drive to La Push was long and I got out of my cab and paid the driver, I walked through the door and saw dad fast asleep on the couch. He looked tired as, so i didn't bother waking him. I searched through the house but Jacob was no where to be seen so I just figured that he would be out on patrol. Which wasn't a bad thing.

I walked past dad and he must have sensed something and he woke up.

"Rachel? You're home!" he smiled, pulling himself up.

"Yes, I decided to come home early" I said walking over to him and hugging him.

"Good to hear, I'm guessing you're gonna head to Paul's?"

"Yeah but he is most likely at Sam and Emily's"

"Okay, well if you're not gonna stay at his place tonight don't stay out too late" dad said in a protective state.

"Most definitely" I smiled, walking out the door.

I eventually got to Emily's and Sam was sitting on the front porch.

"Rachel?" he asked.

"Yeah Sam it's me, do you know where Paul is?"

"He's uh, I'm sorry I don't know" he said apologetically.

"I know where he is" I heard a higher voice I turned to see Seth.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He went to see Leah I think to apologise they were fighting"

"Oh okay thanks Seth" I said walking off to my truck and getting in it, to the Clearwater residence.

A two minute drive and I was at the small home, I got out the truck and walked up the path and what I saw was one of the most horrific, disappointing and upsetting sights I ever saw. Paul and Leah lip locking.

"PAUL!?" I screeched, they flew away from each other and his looked at me in disbelief.

**I don't proof read so if there are mistakes I'm sorry. That's why.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it so much, please review this chapter.**

**Tell me what you think, what you think should happen, who you think is the unknown p.o.v and whether or not I should continue this story.... So answer.... Ohh and to make the reviews a little more interesting, what are your top 5 favourite songs on the charts right now?**

**Mine are:**

**When I look at you – Miley Cyrus**

**OMG – Usher ft Will.**

**Break your heart- Taio Cruz ft Ludacris**

**Baby – Justin Beiber ft Ludacris**

**Nothing on you – B.O.B **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! **

**I love you all :)**


End file.
